


It is exceptionally lonely, being the Scorpion King

by Between_lines



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Confessions, Control Issues, Drinking, Drug Use, Duelling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks of violence, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Manipulation, Quidditch, Scorbus, Scorpion King, Scorpius uses Albus, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, homophobic professors, mostly Albus POV, seeker Scorpius, there is also fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: Rumours travel fast round Hogwarts: A new student will attempt Hogwarts in the middle of Albus’ Sixth Year. Turns out the Scorpion King is not to be trusted, but Albus isn’t known for making rational decisions.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Rumours

Albus sat in the back row at his table, alone - as usual. He had stopped listening to Professor McGonagall a while ago. In between the lesson, he caught some phrases of whisper:

“Have you heard the rumour? A new student will attend Hogwarts and he’ll be in _our year_!” A Ravenclaw girl whispered excited.

“In the middle of Sixth Year? Can’t remember that ever happened before.” The Hufflepuff beside her frowned.

“Focus!” Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared behind the two students and tapped with her wand on their shoulders. They froze and instantly shut up.

At lunch, Albus shuffled to the end of the Slytherin Table. Before he reached his aim, Lily ran into him.

“Hey Al, how’s your day going?”

“Fantastic.” He groaned in pure irony. He hesitated to ask his little sister about the rumour, but he must admit to himself, he was just as excited about the news as every other student (maybe even a little bit more.) And IF anyone had information about Hogwarts gossip, it was Lily Potter:

“Have you actually heard anything about a new student joining my year?”

Now Lily’s face lightened up. “Al, since when are you interested in gossip?”

Albus blushed slightly. He felt caught. “Melissa was talking about it in Transfiguration. I just thought it’s weird someone attends Hogwarts in the middle of a year.” He brushed it off.

“Yes. Indeed.” Lily agreed, not commenting further on Albus’ unusual interest in school social life.

“Let’s grab something to eat and I’ll tell you all I know.”

Both settled at the end of the Slytherin Table. Lily knew Albus hated everything related to Gryffindor, so once a while she ate meals at his House Table. She never bothered if anyone from either Gryffindor or Slytherin looked judging at her. Albus wished he shared her self-confidence.

She took a deep breath. “Where am I supposed to start?!” She asked with her mouth full. “Rumour is: He’s a Sixth Year Student from Durmstang and got expelled.”

“Why?”

“I still try to find out. Anyway, he’s apparently a Quidditch Legend in Durmstrang. His position is Seeker.”

“How do you always know such things?!” Albus has stopped eating.

“To cut a long story short, Rose talked to the Gryffindor Captain the other day and she in a relationship with Hendricks, who...”

“Wait what?!” Albus couldn’t follow.

“The Slytherin Seeker?”

“I know who Hendricks is! But he’s in a relationship with your Captain?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “I can’t start there, otherwise we’ll still sit here at dinner… where was I? Right… Hendricks was upset because Rowl (the Slytherin Captain)…”

“Stop explaining who is who. I do know the team!”

“Wasn’t sure… you hate Quidditch.”

Albus groaned. “Lil.”

“Well, somehow Rowl knew about the new student and his Quidditch skills. He announced there will be an open practise for the Seeker Position. You can imagine Hendricks’ mood. I mean he made it into the team at the beginning of the year and that was hard enough and now, a few weeks later, he has to go through it once again. But I must admit he performed pretty badly lately…”

“Lil, you’re drifting off again…”

“Sorry, what else? … Oh, he’ll probably be in your House!”

“WHAT?” Albus had took one bite which now stuck in his throat.

“Well, it’s just assumption… I mean, because Durmstrang has a certain reputation.”

Albus looked questioning at her and frowned.

She sighed. “… how do I put it?”

“Did I hear Durmstrang?!” Rose asked exited when she appeared behind his sister.

It was a rather rare picture to see Rose Granger-Weasley settling at the Slytherin Table. Albus didn’t like her very much. Never actually did. In his eyes, she was a rather annoying imitation of her mother. Rose greeted Lily with a kiss on her cheek. Something his sister and cousins had copied from the Delacour part of the family.

“Hi Al.” She only said.

“How would you describe Durmstrang?” Lily asked deep in her thoughts.

“Dad always says it’s the rebirth of Dark Magic.” Rose imitated Ron and Albus directly saw his uncle in front of his inner eye. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “But he hates Durmstrag because during the Triwizard Tournament, mom had something going on with that northern Quidditch guy, who was pretty successful in the 90th, so I guess dad isn’t objective. Is that about the new student? I hope he’ll compete better than Hendricks in the next game. I need a challenge. I’m so board.” Rose grabbed some leftovers from Lily’s plate.

Albus rolled his eyes.

Lily giggled. “Seriously. How would you describe it?”

“Difficult…” Rose thought about it. “I don’t like prejudices, but even mom is concerned about their methods of teaching. How I understood it, it’s like a Military Academy for Magic.”

“That sums it up, I guess.” Lily agreed.

“And why do you assume he necessarily is sorted into Slytherin?” Albus didn’t get it.

“Because you have to be determined and probably pretty cunning to survive there.” Lily combined.

“On the other hand, he got expelled before he graduated. Maybe he won’t be that much of a Slytherin.” Rose added.

Over a week passed, since the rumour first spread. By now, no one really expected the new student anymore. False alarm.

Albus rested his head on a pile of books, staring out of the window. Colourful leaves landed on the castle grounds. He had pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, hoping to become invisible. He didn’t get any of what Professor Slughorn explained. _‘Still over an hour to go._ ’

Suddenly the door loudly cracked opened. Everyone instantly turned their heads. A tall boy Albus’ age entered. He seemed older tough. His eyes were ice blue and cold. Dark shadows were painted under his eyes. His hair was almost white, blonde. On one side was cut shorter; longer strands partly covered his eye. _‘He looked damn good.’_ Albus forgot where he was. His surroundings became a blur. The mysterious guy carried several books and parchments. _‘No doubt; that must be the new student.’_ His whole appearance was confident. Albus got the impression he wasn’t in best mood.

“How can I help you?” Professor Slughorn asked surprised.

Everyone held their breaths.

“My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I’m supposed to start classes today.” The boy said with a mixture of annoyance and boredom.

Albus heart sank. _‘MALFOY?!?! Great. Fantastic. Why, of all things, did he have to be Draco Malfoy’s son? WHY?’_ Unconsciously he heard his father’s and uncle’s voices echoing in his head, telling uncountable stories about the hated Draco Malfoy and his family of the worst Death Eaters.

A flood of whispers washed over the classroom. Scorpius’ facial expression didn’t change a bit. He either was used to be the centre of attention, or he couldn’t care less.

“Oh of course, Mr. Malfoy!” Slughorn threw his hands in the air. He obviously forgot about his arrival. “Welcome.” He smiled. “I’m Professor Slughorn, your Potion- and House teacher.”

Albus closed his eyes. _‘Slytherin. That hot new guy was a Malfoy AND in Slytherin. Fuck. They would share a dorm._ ’

Slughorn looked searching through the rows of his classroom. “There is a free seat left in the back. You can sit next to Mr. Potter.” He pointed at him.

Now his classmates burst into laughter. Without exception, everyone knew about his father’s rivalry with Draco Malfoy. It was even part of modern History Books. Albus wanted to melt into the floor. Scorpius looked him straight in the eye. Suddenly, he didn’t seem bored anymore. Albus heart beat out of his chest and it felt like something stuck in his throat. His cheeks burned. He quickly looked down, but it was too late: There was even more laughter.

“Alright! Quit now!” Slughorn clapped in his hands. “Continue on page 47. Ms Summers, what can you tell me about the differences between…” Everyone focused back on the potion topic.

Scorpius slowly walked through the rows towards Albus. Albus could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He focused on the lines in his book without moving an inch. The other boy sat down beside him and placed all the books and papers on his table. Albus felt his view linger on him, tough he didn’t say a single word. In slow motion, Albus brought himself to look over. Their eyes met. Scorpius was smirking. Albus swallowed hard.

“Hi, I’m Albus.” He didn’t recognize his own voice. He felt stupid.

“Hi Albus.” His smirk turned into a smile. Albus couldn’t explain it but there was something in both his smile and his eyes which made Albus feel likewise distrustful and excited. Scorpius turned away again and opened his book.

Albus would have killed to know what the other boy thought about the whole situation. _‘Did he know about the whole Potter-Malfoy-Story? What a stupid question… of course he knew. Everyone knew._ ’

Potion never lasted so long before.

“For the last 30 minutes pair with your seatmate and brew the first part of the potion.” Slughorn instructed.

Albus silently exhaled, relieved to have a reason to get away from him. Being close to the new guy somehow stressed him. “I’ll get the ingredients.” He got up and went over to the huge cupboard which was filled with all kinds of bottles. He never found anything in there. He was aware that it took him too long to gather everything they needed. The other students already started weighting and mixing their collected things.

“Do you need help?” Scorpius asked emotionless from right behind him.

Albus startled. “Ehhhmm…” Albus bit his lip.

“Let me take a look.” Scorpius got closer - real close - and took the potion book out of his hand and their fingers touched for a blink of an eye. Then Scorpius scanned the cupboard and collected what they needed. Albus carried everything to their table. Both settled and read the instructions of brewing. Scorpius stared at Albus with such an intense look that made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

“You have no idea what you’re supposed to do, am I right?!” It wasn’t much of a question.

Albus didn’t answer.

After the lesson, Slughorn went over to them:

“Mr. Potter, you’ll be sharing a dorm with Mr. Malfoy. I expect you to show him around.” Slughorn said by the way.

“Sure, Professor.” Albus tried hard not to appear too happy about being forced to spend time with Scorpius.

Scorpius collected all his stuff.

“Do you need help with that?” Albus pointed at the heavy books.

Scorpius didn’t respond and already went towards the door. Albus wasn’t sure if he had done anything wrong. On their way out, Albus decided not to give up so easily: “What do you want me to show you first? We could start …”

“Malfoy.” Rowl already waited outside with his arms crossed and greeted Scorpius rather emotionless. As if he didn’t want to be there.

Albus frowned. _‘Rowl was neither a Prefect, nor on their year; why was he there? Did they know each other?_ ’

“I have several questions and I need your help with something.” Scorpius said emotionless and handed him his books.

“Sure.” He seemed annoyed but didn’t complain. They made their way towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Albus mouth fell open. Rowl was a two-meter guy, known for illegal duels and rough Quidditch Play. _‘What in Dumbledore’s name was happening?’_ Albus followed them like a lost puppy.

Scorpius suddenly turned around. “Can we do anything for you, _Potter?_ ”

Albus stopped. The way how he said his name twisted his stomach. “I thought I was supposed to show you around(?)”

“Not necessary.” He stressed by waving a hand and turned back around walking away.

The rest of the day, Scorpius stuck to Rowl and his Seventh-Year group of friends and ignored him. Albus mentally slapped himself for hoping it could have been any different this time.

“Didn’t you want to show me the castle?”

Albus blinked sleepily and looked at the end of his bed. There stood Scorpius with his arms crossed. The light of the full moon shone through the water of the lake into their dorm and softly lightened up Scorpius’ face. He was handsome. He didn’t wear his school robes anymore, but he didn’t wear his pyjama either. He wore really tight and highly wasted black jeans, black boots and a tight black shirt. He had pulled the curtains of Albus’ bed aside and Albus wasn’t quiet sure if this was a dream.

“What time is it?” Albus groaned.

“Something past twelve.”

“I dunno, how you usually spent your nights in Durmstrang, but we’re not allowed to leave our common room after ten.” Albus thought that would end the conversation and he could go back to sleep.

“I’m not quiet sure if we’re at the point where I tell about my nightly activities, but I’ve read the rules. Tough you own me the tour.”

Now, Albus was quiet awake. _‘Was Scorpius flirting with him?!’_ “Honestly, we can’t just wander around. Prefects are patrolling the corridors and Filch, the caretaker, is always awake. He’s insane.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Detention, I guess.”

“Yeah… so what are you waiting for? Get dressed. I’ll wait in the common room.” Scorpius said and went downstairs.

As soon as he left, Albus jumped out of bed, grabbed his old green hoodie and pulled it over his head. He really needed new clothes he noticed in that very moment. Then he followed Scorpius down.

“That was quick.” Scorpius smirked.

“You didn’t seem interested in a tour that morning.” Albus said accusing, ignoring his comment.

“I had business. But I’m here now and _I am interested_.”

Albus mind didn’t work proper anymore. He surly just heard what he wanted to hear. He pulled himself together. “Where do you wanna go?” Albus changed the topic.

“Well…maybe we could start at the kitchen.”

Albus didn’t expect such an answer. “Sure. It’s right around the corner.”

They went down the corridor and sneaked into the kitchen. No Houseelves were there. “Where do they store the leftovers?”

“Over here.” Albus opened a door in the back of the kitchen. He looked over at his new dormmate. His eyes lightened up and he smiled. A real smile.

“That place is really awesome!” Scorpius walked over and took out a golden pancake tower. He decorated it with all kinds of sweets and rolled three pancakes together. “Ready.” He said with his mouth full.

Albus chuckled. He wouldn’t have expected Scorpius to be like that, especially not after today. Albus felt more relaxed and they continued the tour while Scorpius balanced his sweet midnight snack.

Albus sneaked over, not sure what he should talk about.

“Want a bite?” Scorpius held up the rolled pancake.

“What?” Albus blushed.

“You’re staring at me. Do you wanna taste one?”

“Ehmm… yes…” Albus wasn’t hungry at all, but what was he supposed to say? _‘I wasn’t staring at your sweets I was staring at you?!’_ Well, that wasn’t quiet an option.

Scorpius stopped and held the dough in his face. Albus stepped forward and took a bite. He immediately pulled a face. “How can you eat three of these?! Pretty sure I’m going to die of a sugar shock.”

Scorpius laughed. “It’s not that bad.”

Albus swallowed the last part. “Yeah, ok. It’s not.” He admitted unwillingly.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. “One more?”

Albus couldn’t really say no and took one more bite. “I’m through with sweets til Christmas.” Albus licked some maple syrup of his lips. Scorpius unconsciously licked his lips and bit them afterwards.

“Where are you taking me?” Scorpius said more serious.

“East Wing. West Wing. Astronomy Tower.”

“Boring.” Scorpius groaned. “I want to see the hidden places you know after attending Hogwarts six years. Secret spots. Anything else but the normal tour.”

“Even better.” Albus smirked more confident. “Then I’ll give you the other tour.”

They stopped in front of the Library.

“The Library?” Scorpius frowned.

Albus walked past the entrance and went straight left. “Restricted Section.” He declared.

“I guess we can’t just walk in there?”

“Oh, we can.” Albus took out the Invisible Cloak he stole from James.

Scorpius eyes widened. “Is that…?”

Albus grinned, happy to be able to surprise the new guy. He threw the Cloak over them both to cover them up. He didn’t think that through, because Scorpius suddenly closed the gap between them, and their bodies were pressed together. Albus gasped soundless and tried his best not to freak out. Scorpius was athletic. Probably it was true, and he was a Quidditch player.

Scorpius seemed to be aware of the effect he had on Albus, because he was looking meaningful at him. “Shall we.” He whispered.

Both held up one end of the Cloak to have a better view.

“There is some pretty interesting stuff in there!” Scorpius pulled Albus on his arm further.

“I know, but I didn’t mean to spend all night in here.” Albus said dry and yawned. “Is Hogwarts actually different from your old school?”

Scorpius made a noise which was a bad try of a laugh but much more bitter. “You have no idea. It’s different in every way. Hogwarts feels like Holidays.”

Albus pulled a face. “It’s not.”

They turned around another corner and Albus suddenly froze. He held Scorpius back on his wrist. A cat with red eyes made an awful loud noise.

“Fuck. That’s Filch’s. Run!”

Without noticing what he was doing, he grabbed Scorpius’ hand and they ran out of the Restricted Section into the Library and up the next possible staircase. They did their best to keep themselves covered up without the Cloak flying off. At some point, Scorpius let go of his hand and put his arm around his waist.

They ran straight into the Girl’s Bathroom. Both panted heavy, but Scorpius was in much better shape than Albus and got a grip. He pulled away and lifted the Cloak. Just then Albus noticed, how close they had been all the way here. He got carried away by the situation. The adrenaline still shot through his veins.

“Why in Merlin’s name did we run into the Girl’s Bathroom?!” Scorpius laughed.

Albus was glad Scorpius didn’t comment on what just happened. “At least you are entertained. But here is the best place to hide. No one ever comes here.”

“Why?”

“Because of Myrtle, a ghost who’s constantly complaining about her death.”

“Can’t wait to meet her.”

Albus drank some water.

“Where are we heading next?” Scorpius was in best mood.

“How about bed?” Albus said sarcastic without thinking. A second later he recognized it was quiet ambiguous.

“Tempting, but not just yet. I wanna see more of the castle.”

Albus heart raced. _‘He was definitely flirting, wasn’t he?!’_ “Fine. One more room.”

“Then it has to be a good one.”

“It is.”

Again, they walked down a Corridor. That time they kept a well calculated distance to each other under the Invisible Cloak.

“When are we going to talk about the most obvious, Potter?” Scorpius suddenly said out of the blue.

Albus heart stopped. He didn’t like how he said it. “Call me Albus!” He said a bit pissed. “And I don’t know what you mean.” Albus added as emotionless as possible. He was sure Scorpius referred to the whole flirting thing. _‘Did he already figure?_ ’

“You don’t seem like a typical Potter. Not how my father described yours in all his stories.”

“So, this is about the Potter-Malfoy-rivalry?”

“Yes, of course. What did you think I was asking about?”

Albus felt his cheeks heating up. “Na… never mind. But if you expect me to be like him, I must disappoint you: I’m nothing like him and I don’t really wanna talk about my father, or family.” Albus was already in his defence mode.

“Oh wow.” Scorpius responded dry. “Guess, I hit a nerve.”

Albus looked up caught. Scorpius had just asked a question and Albus had interpreted it all wrong.

“Never mind. I just wanted to make sure we don’t have to copy a stupid history. It is ridicules how soon people assume that we’re our fathers. I have my own plans and I won’t let my father get in the way.” He said determined.

Albus looked stunned at him. “So, you’re not getting along? You and your dad?”

“That put’s it mildly.”

Albus smiled. That meant he didn’t have to live up to his family’s reputation for once.

“How about you?”

“Same. Dinosaur big father issues…. What about your mom?”

“Died when I was thirteen.” Scorpius answered shortly.

Albus looked up. There was still hurt in his eyes, even though he tried his best to cover it up. “Sorry.”

“So, where are we going?” Scorpius quickly changed the topic.

“YOU are not going anywhere!” A voice suddenly said, and both froze.

A second later the Invisible Cloak was pulled off their heads. They turned around.

“Really Albus? You stole the cloak from me, _again?!_ ” James sighed annoyed.

“It’s remarkably easy to steal from you.” Albus smirked.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m showing the new student the castle.”

“And you are?” James asked unimpressed.

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

James mustered him and then looked at his brother. He took a deep breath. “A word?” He signalized Albus he wanted to talk alone.

“Just say what you have to say.”

“Al..”

“It’s Albus.”

“Albus…” He sighed. “I cover you up whenever you need me to, but it’s his first night at Hogwarts and he’s already breaking the rules. I can’t let him get away. He’ll have to face detention.”

“Then I’m in, too.” Albus said determined.

“I’m here. I can actually hear you. Is it because I’m a Malfoy?” Scorpius suddenly asked sharply.

Albus didn’t recognize his tone.

“Watch your tongue. No, it’s like I said: It’s your first night. I don’t know how things worked in Durmstrang, but I’m Prefect and I must report the incident to our Headmistress.”

“James, please!” Albus now begged. “I’m just through with detention. You always say there are no coincident. Why was it you who caught us? There must be a reason. Just pretend that never happen. You’re not Uncle Percy!”

James pressed his fingers on his eyes. “Al...” He groaned. “Fine. But you give me back my cloak tomorrow. I need it.”

“Promise.” Albus grinned.

Then James turned towards Scorpius. “I’ll have an eye on you.”

Scorpius didn’t comment but was clearly not happy.

“You head straight back to your dorm!” James said all Prefect.

“Sure. Thanks!” Albus said.

Scorpius turned around and went down the dark corridor. Albus wanted to follow him but was held back.

“Albus, what are you doing? You haven’t been in trouble in the past two years.”

“I just ended up in detention last week.” Albus said dry.

“You know what I mean. Real trouble!” James did his best to keep his voice low.

Albus looked away. He knew exactly what James referred to. “Not all my friends are Sociopaths!”

“So, you’re already friends?” James raised his eyebrows.

Albus shot him a death glance.

“I’m just worried. You met him today and it didn’t take 24 hours for you to get into trouble. He’s a Malfoy after all.”

Albus pulled away. “Yeah, and I’m a Potter and I’m not like one.”

“Calm down! I’m just saying, there is a reason he was expelled from Durmstrang and no one knows why. All I ask of you is to be careful! Promise me.”

Albus understood, that James was just worried. He couldn’t blame him. He nodded.

James pulled him into a close hug. “I love you.” He kissed his head.

Their relationship wasn’t always like that. Til Albus’ Fourth Year James only teased him in the worst possible way, like all the other kids, but since _the_ incident, James and Lily both changed their behaviour and Albus was glad to know he could always rely on them.

Scorpius and Albus went down the Corridor in silence.

“Are you going to show me the last room, or not?!”

“I promised James not to get into trouble.”

“I heard.”

“How could you?”

“I cast a spell.” Scorpius admitted as if this was the most normal thing.

“You overheard our conversation?” Albus asked accusing. “Only Aurors with permission are allowed to use those spells.”

“Ask what you want to know. Then we’re even.”

“That’s something totally different.”

“I’m sorry. Is that what you want to hear?”

“It doesn’t count if you don’t mean it. You crossed a line.”

“I - am - sorry, Albus.” Scorpius voice was as thick as honey. He meant it and Albus knew he gave in way too quickly:

“Why have you been expelled?”

“Rumours travel fast round here, hmm?!” He paused. “I broke the rules pretty often. You must know, Durmstrang is _different_ : Other things are important: how well you perform in Duels, how good you’re at leading, strategy, risk-taking …stuff like that. Classes are different: If you fail, or don’t follow their rules you’re getting punished. There are consequences for every single action. After my mother died, I had another view on the world and decided not to follow anymore, though my father never gets tiered to stress I’m a follower. He knows nothing about me.” Scorpius clenched his fist. “Anyway, the main reason I got expelled was that I attacked a teacher.”

“Why?” Albus asked shocked.

Scorpius stopped and looked at Albus dead serious. “I had good reason and I would do it again.”

Albus didn’t know what he was supposed to say, but instantly believed him.

“Now it’s my turn:…” They continued walking. “In what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself two years ago?” Scorpius asked curious.

“You heard that, too?” Albus looked down.

“Every word.”

“I met the wrong girl.”

“Heartache?” Scorpius asked surprised.

Albus only shook his head. _‘No. Not heartache._ ’

“Playing the mysterious guy, hmmnn?”

Albus hated to be reminded of that time. “We are there.” He said monotone after a while of walking in silence.

“And where are we exactly?” Scorpius looked around. There was nothing. Only cold stone.

“The Room of Requirement.” Albus suddenly didn’t want to be here anymore. “Just imagine whatever you want. A door will appear and behind it you’ll find everything you can think of.”

“Do you want to know what I want?” Scorpius smirked and came closer.

“I… “ Albus was totally overburdened by that question. “We should go back. We shouldn’t be here.” Albus pulled on his sleeves.

“That’s exactly what I think every second since I put one foot in that castle, but sometimes…”

Scorpius suddenly stepped forward and closed the little remained space between them. Totally caught off guard, Albus forgot about their conversation and looked up at the other boy who was a head taller.

“…sometimes something unexpected happens.” Scorpius whispered.

Albus felt the breath of his last word on his lips. He leaned forward and automatically closed his eyes. _‘Was that really happening right now?’_ He felt his body shaking. He focused only on Scorpius’ lips. They were soft. He tasted like pepper imps and smelled like fresh winter air. Everything around him became a blur. He felt dizzy of excitement and endorphins. Scorpius opened his mouth and in the very same moment, he pressed Albus against the wall. His hands were on his waist and he put much more effort in his movement. Albus enjoyed the kiss, but much too soon Scorpius’ hand wandered down and he rubbed over the fabric of Albus’ pants. Albus inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. His hand shot down to stop the other boy from what he was doing.

“Don’t.” Albus exhaled. Though Albus had his grip around Scorpius’ wrist, he didn’t intend to move an inch. “I don’t even know you.”

“I thought we were friends. Isn’t that what you told your brother?” Scorpius said playful. “And I can tell you liked what I’m doing… you’re hard already. Do you really want me to stop?”

Albus hesitated and looked at him unsure. Scorpius signalized him to look at his left. He looked over. In the meantime, a door had formed. Albus swallowed.

“Do you wanna go through that door with me?” Scorpius nuzzled into Albus’ neck.

‘ _What a cliché_ ’, Albus thought. A voice in the back of his head screamed he should gather all his self-esteem and say no. _Now!_ Meanwhile Scorpius’ lips were on his ear and he pulled him even closer. There was no space between them – not one inch. He pressed his hip against Albus’ and he could feel the blonde boy was hard as well. Albus inhaled consciously. A moan followed instantly, and his legs felt like they were giving in any moment.

Uncountable times, Albus had pictured such a scenario in his head over and over: under the shower, late at night in his bed; ridicules romantic thoughts about anyone, who showed real interest in him, convinced he was never going to get what he wanted. Now he stood there almost coming from that light friction, knowing exactly it was the wrong decision and careless to give in; but deep down he feared there wasn’t another chance.

“Don’t you want to ask me out first?” Surprisingly it was a full and correct sentence and Albus wondered how he managed to at least not directly agree to get into the Room of Requirement.

Scorpius stopped what he was doing and Albus immediately regretted his question. He let out a whistling noise, or rather a chuckle. “Three dates and a kiss?” and raised an eyebrow and looked unbelieving at Albus, who blushed. Scorpius shook his head. “That’s all I can offer you tonight.” Again, he looked over at the door.

A meaningful pause followed and Albus stomach clenched. He was torn apart. The conflict was raging inside of him. His mind listed dozen arguments against it. With a fierce kiss Albus successfully shut up every single thought. “K...” He breathed into his mouth soundless. Scorpius lips formed into a smile. Then he broke the kiss and took his hand, leading him through the door. Albus swallowed. A part of him begged that they were caught by any Prefect last minute. They didn’t. They entered. Albus wouldn’t have expected such a room: It was simply a couch and a chimney in a small cosy room. The fire created a warm light.

“Creative.” Albus said sarcastically, not able to hide his disappointment.

Scorpius laughed. “I kinda imagined wine on a table, too, but seems like even Hogwarts has limits.”

“No, honestly … I just told you, you can imagine whatever you want and that’s all?” Albus pointed at the couch.

Scorpius view softened and he looked like a totally different boy now. “In my defence, I was distracted.” He said sweet and slowly stepped forward. His eyes locked with Albus’. “You know, you’re quiet fascinating…?”

He whipped a dark curl away from Albus’ forehead. Albus looked at him unbelieving. His cold blue eyes were magnetic. Scorpius cracked a smile by the uncertainty in his eyes. Then he leaned forward and in opposite to before, he put way more emotions into his movement. Only his lips on Scorpius’. Simple but so intimate that Albus drowned in that kiss and his flood of feelings for the boy he just met. The air was full of magical electricity – it surrounded them. Without noticing, he was gently pushed down on the couch. Scorpius leaned over him and pulled off his own shirt in between the kisses. Albus heart hammered against his chest and it felt like the air became thinner. He still had his eyes shut but he dared to let his hands run down Scorpius’ fit body. Then Scorpius’ hand slipped under Albus’ shirt. He signalised him to sit up. Albus followed his unsaid instructions and his shirt was pulled off as well. Scorpius opened his belt with another quick movement and pulled down his pants. A few moments later they were both naked and Scorpius continued where he had stopped. Albus tried to regulate his breath. He felt Scorpius’ finger on his lips. Albus opened his mouth and Scorpius let two fingers slide into his mouth. Albus moved his tongue around them and then closed his mouth and sucked on them, looking at the other boy with big green eyes in expectation. Scorpius moaned and pulled his fingers out. He climbed on top of Albus and kissed him again. With his leg and his right hand, he forced Albus legs apart. Albus felt daunted. ‘There was no doubt Scorpius was experienced.’ He broke the kiss when he felt Scorpius slick fingers pushing into him. He had finger fucked himself before in the Prefects’ bathroom. Every single time, he desperately wanted to know how it would feel if someone else was doing the exact same thing, but right here, right now it had happened too quick. It was too much, and it burned. Albus squeezed his eyes shut and Scorpius stopped pushing.

“Hey. Relax.” He said understanding and calming.

Albus didn’t move. _‘Coming here was a mistake. But he knew that before._ ’

“Albus,…look at me.” Scorpius said soft.

Hearing his name like that, made Albus want Scorpius so badly and his nasty thought from a second ago was getting quieter in his head. Though, it cost Albus quiet an effort to move his head and look at Scorpius. He felt ashamed. By know it was obvious, how unexperienced he was, but Scorpius didn’t seem annoyed, or impatient.

“Listen, I won’t do anything, you don’t want me to, ok?!”

Those words took some pressure off Albus.

“It’s just that I…” Albus wanted to confess that Scorpius was his first, but he cut him off.

“I know. Do you want me to stop?”

Albus bit his lip but shook his head. “No.”

Scorpius smiled. “Try to enjoy it. This is supposed to be fun. Don’t think too much.”

Albus forced himself to smile and closed his eyes again, concentrating on the steady movements of Scorpius’ fingers. And at some point, it did start to feel good. Scorpius obviously felt that he relaxed because his movements changed. He pushed harder and curled his fingertips. Albus moaned loudly and rocked his ass against the other boy’s fingers. Scorpius knew exactly what he was doing. It felt too good to be true. Then suddenly he pulled his fingers out.

“Don’t stop.” Albus was slightly shocked about the needy tone in his voice.

Scorpius leaned over him and Albus knew that there was no turning back now.


	2. Quidditch Practise

When Albus opened his eyes the next morning, he searched the dorm for Scorpius, but he was gone. Albus heart sank. He slowly crawled out of bed. His ass hurt. _‘How in Dumbledore’s name was he going to survive that day after only a few hours of sleep?!’_ He felt the need to shower much longer than usual. Everything took him twice as long that morning. He wished he would have showered right away after last night events. _‘Last night was definitely not the romantic first time he imagined. It had been straight to the point. But first times were never as imagined, right?! There was no place for fairy tales. Everyone who told the opposite, lied._ ’

When he entered the Great Hall, a flood of noise washed over him. Usually, he preferred eating breakfast on his way to the first lesson. He just couldn’t take so many students in the early morning hours. He scanned the table for Scorpius and soon spotted him. (Which was quiet easy with his remarkable silver blonde hair.) He sat beside Rowl, who was excitingly telling anything to his group of friends. Scorpius apparently didn’t take part in the conversation. Suddenly he looked up as if he felt Albus’ view linger on him. Their eyes met. Albus smiled. Scorpius didn’t. Instead, he turned back towards the group and listened half-hearted. Albus’s stomach clenched and he felt sick. 

“A-L-B-U-S…” James sang when he appeared behind him with a toast in his mouth. “Do you have anything for me?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Fuck… the cloak.” He realized just in that very moment. “I forgot it in my dorm. I’ll give it to you after classes.”

James sighed annoyed. “I need it tonight.”

“Amber?” Albus asked dry.

“No.”

“Catherine?” He asked monotone. 

“Naaa… you’re close.”

“Emily.”

“We have a winner.” James now grinned. 

“It’s always so fucking easy for you, isn’t it?!”

“Why are you in such a bad mood?” James frowned and to Albus dismay he sat down beside him. 

Albus poked in his food. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

James looked at him for a heartbeat. “Malfoy! I knew it! I swear I’m gonna… “ James looked over to Scorpius and was about to get up. Albus pulled him down. In horror, he noticed that James caught way too much attention and Scorpius was now looking over, just as some other Slytherins. 

“Stop!!” Albus begged. “Why do you think it had anything to do with…” He paused. “… _Malfoy_?” 

“Well, I caught you two last night and not eight hours later you look like that.” He gestured at him wildly. 

“It has nothing to do with him.” Albus lied. Fortunately, he was a good liar. 

“Then what is it?”

“Did I miss anything?” Lily settled on the opposite side of the table. “Did anyone die?” She frowned, noticing the strange atmosphere.

“Al’s mood is beyond worse and I try to find out why…” James observed his little brother. 

“Can we change the topic?” Albus rolled his eyes. 

“Well… are you coming to watch the Quidditch practise with us next week?”

“Why do you think I would want to watch Quidditch practise?” Albus asked irritated. 

“Because the whole school will be there.”

Albus frowned. “Why?”

“Because Rowl lets Malfoy and Hendricks fly against each other for the Seeker Position.”

“He really doesn’t waste time, hmmnn?!” James answered with a full mouth.

Albus mouth fell open. _‘How did he do it?_ ’

“Are you coming?” Lily asked. 

“I dunno.”

“Pleaaasseee. That will be so much fun.” 

“Morning.” Rose joined them. “How comes we’re eating at the Slytherin Table _again_?” 

“Well, it’s Albus’ House, Rosie!” Lily responded annoyed. “Anyway. Albus is not in the best mood and we just ask him to join us to watch Practice next week.” He added whispering.

“I can actually hear you.” Albus groaned. 

“Just say yes and we stop bothering you.” Lily insisted. 

“Fine.” It was so fucking easy to agree on watching Scorpius Malfoy on a broom. Albus mentally slapped himself for the next mistake. Especially after last night, he swore to himself to listen to his inner voice from now on.

“Awesome!! Can’t wait to see what’ll happen.”

“Can we talk about Malfoy for a second?” Rose interrupted Lily.

Albus blushed and quickly looked down. He was definitely NOT taking any part in the following conversation.

“He is hot, don’t you think?!”

“Oh Dumbledore. I’m outta here.” James rolled his eyes and got up. “See you after class and Al, don’t forget my cloak!” 

Albus felt out of place like so often. Rose and Lily were giggling. 

“No honestly, Rose. You’re just interested in him because he’s a Malfoy.”

Albus looked up frowning. “ _Because_ he’s a Malfoy? Isn’t that an argument against it?” Without noticing he was part of the conversation.

Rose expression suddenly changed, and she looked like she planned a mischief. “Imaging how my dad would go insane if he found out I was dating a Malfoy… “ Both girls laughed and pressed a hand on their mouth.

Albus stared blankly at her.

“I can literally see your dad’s face going deep red.” Lily laughed.

“…or imagine how _your_ dad would react!!” Rose added addressing Lily.

“Oh Merlin. Stop. That would be so much worse.” Lily gasped for air. “I really should drop it on the next family event just to see dad exploding.”

They laughed so hard that the whole Slytherin Table was now staring at them.

Albus froze and an awful thought thrived: _‘Scorpius told him he didn’t get along with his father at all. Did he have the same thought as Rose? Did he use him to provoke his father? NO! No one would do something like that. That was insane. Scorpius had been so sweet last night… but then why was he ignoring him today? Would he really confess to his father he fucked a Potter… a MALE Potter just to hit a nerve?_ ’ 

After that more than confusing breakfast, Albus went to his first class. History of Magic. At least he could catch up some sleep. Otherwise, the lack of sleep would kill him later. He sat down in the back row and watched the other students enter. Scorpius entered as well. Albus couldn’t deny, that a rather not so small part of him hoped, that Scorpius would sit next to him, now that he was separated from his “friends”, or whatever they were to him. It hurt more than expected, that Scorpius chose a seat in the front row as far away from him as possible. Albus pulled the hood over his head and shut his eyes. 

After lunch, they had Potion and Albus almost forgot that they had started brewing the Potion together. When he entered, he saw Scorpius discussing with Slughorn. His Professor only shook his head and pointed at the seat beside Albus. Scorpius didn’t look happy and it wasn’t hard to figure, what he had ask for: to change his partner for the project. Albus wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. He was hurt, yes, but also angry. Scorpius let himself fall in his seat and opened his book annoyed. 

“Continue where you stopped last time. I hope you’ve all documented your progress… Today we want to …” Slughorn explained the further process. 

Albus sneaked over. 

“What is it, _Potter?_ ” Scorpius asked in a ‘I-couldn’t-care-less’ tone without even looking up from his book.

His name cut through Albus like a knife. Right now, a lot of things he wanted to respond came to his mind. “Don’t call me that.” He hated how hurt it came out. “Can we talk about last night…”

Now Scorpius did look up and shot him death glance which made Albus shiver. It was as cold as ice. But then Scorpius leaned forward and pictures of last night floated Albus’ mind. Scorpius’ lips were on his ear and now he shivered for different reason. _‘He wasn’t going to kiss him in class, was he?!_ ’ 

“Let me make one thing clear:…” His hot breath stroked his skin. “I’m _not_ doing boyfriends.”

Albus didn’t want to know how his facial expression looked right now. All the hope to repeat last night and maybe get slightly more from Scorpius Malfoy, vanished in a blink of an eye. The feeling of being used sank in further.

Scorpius leaned back in his seat. “There are things that need my attention, and I don’t have time for that kind of games.”

Albus bit his lip. _‘Wasn’t it HIM, who pushed things between them in one direction? Did he have two personalities? That guy in front of him had nothing in common with the Scorpius from last night._ ’ 

“I can’t hold your hand - neither in Potion nor in the hallways.”

“But you can’t do much about being paired up with me in potion.” Albus responded bitter.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried.” Scorpius said grimly and his arms crossed.

“Well, then… Do you get the ingredients, or shall I, … _Malfoy_?” Albus asked pretended emotionless.

Being around Scorpius, who pretended he didn’t exist, was irritating. Albus constantly felt the strong urge to talk to him, but Scorpius left no room for discussions: he definitely neither want to talk NOR have any contact in general. The next week passed incredibly slow. Most of the time, Albus felt like a ghost. Well, even Hogwarts’s ghosts took parts in social life. He wasn’t taking part in any conversations. He was just there. He barely existed. He only survived. 

Albus had no idea why in Dumbledore’s name he was on his way to the Quidditch Pitch. It felt like ages to him that they slept together. Sometimes he wondered if it was all in his head. _'What was wrong with him?’_ Albus asked himself the same questions over and over, though he continued walking to the stands with his siblings, Rose and a bunch of Gryffindors. _‘Scorpius obviously used him. That boy didn’t want anything to do with him – he made that unmistakably clear. So why was he here? That was masochistic._ ’ 

“Still in bad mood?” James let himself fall behind Rose and Lily. 

Albus shot him a death glance.

“Hmmnnn… and although you’re in the worst possible mood, you are going to watch a Quidditch practise with us for the first time since … let me think _…ever!_ ” James figured and Albus was sure Lily and he had talked about his more than unusual behaviour. “Is it because of Malfoy?” 

“What? No!” Albus said cold.

“But you’re friends, aren’t you?!”

“No.”

“You said that the night I caught you.”

“I know, what I said. But we’re not. I just showed him around. That’s all.”

James observed him closely but didn’t ask further. Normally, he would have teased til escalation, but he probably saw that Albus was seriously upset. 

Albus’ mood got worse when it started to rain. “I really shouldn’t have come.” He groaned.

James quickly cast an invisible rain-shielding spell, because he knew, Albus suck at it. His younger brother’s spells always leaked. Albus wrapped his scarf closer around his neck.

Lily was right: the whole school was there. Every year. Every house. Some Professors and even Headmistress McGonagall came. After a while, Scorpius and the current Slytherin Seeker entered the pitch. Scorpius looked damn good. He wore black and only black. He was already soaked through the bone but didn’t seem to bother. He carried the newest broom in his hand and waves of _‘ohh’, ‘wow’_ roared through the crowd. Hendricks demonstratively wore his complete Slytherin Quidditch uniform, which, too, was soaked and dripping. The storm raged and it was hard to see through the pouring rain. Hendricks looked like he was going to tear Scorpius into pieces as soon as they were up in the air. Albus didn’t want to feel worried but somehow, he had a bad feeling deep down in his stomach, he couldn’t shut off. He pulled on his sleeves. _‘If anything bad happened to Scorpius, he would deserve it.’_ Albus repeated in his head but didn’t convince himself – not a tiny bit. In opposite to his opponent, Scorpius looked focused but Albus got the impression, that it was rather a duty for him to play than fun. But from his point of view, everyone overrated Quidditch; Scorpius was probably no exception.

Then the Snitch was freed, and both flew up in the air. Scorpius was so fast up above the pitch that Albus couldn’t follow his movements. 

“I need that broom.” Lily’s mouth was open. She never lost focus.

“I need a date with him.” Rose smirked. 

Lily giggled. Albus rolled his eyes. _‘Maybe he should leave or watch the rest of the match alone from further away. He felt miserable already. Last thing he needed was imagining his perfect cousin talking about her crush… who of all people was his … what actually was Scorpius to him? Well, whatever he was, Rose drove him insane by her stupid comments._ ’

“Ohhh, Rosie, stand in line. IF anyone gets a date first, it’s me.”

Now Albus almost fell from the stands by leaning over the handrail to look WHO was talking to his cousin. He gasped. Polly Chapman stood there with crossed arms. She was the most popular girl of their year. It was an open secret, that a lot of guys were into her. Albus leaned over further. Her expression was dead serious. Rose was far from happy about her offensive behaviour. And even if Albus didn’t like Rose very much, he hated Polly. Back in his early years at Hogwarts, she was one of the worst bullies. 

“Afraid of competition?” Rose answered quick-witted. 

Soon the attention of the students around them shifted from the pitch towards the two popular Gryffindor girls. Their rivalry was legendary.

“I hope you don’t refer to yourself?” She laughed half-hearted. 

Rose shot her a death glance. “That might be surprising to you, but there are guys that prefer brain, not a bitch who fucked half the Quidditch Team.” 

“You take that back!” Polly lost it.

“Or what?!” Rose smirked triumphantly.

Polly pulled out her wand.

Albus didn’t pay attention to the flying in front of him anymore. Suddenly Scorpius sharply flew past his face. He could feel his touch on his scarf which was hanging loose around his neck. James pulled him back, Albus stumbled backwards and landed together with his brother on the ground. 

“That bastard! He did that on purpose.” James grit his teeth. “You ok, Al?”

‘ _On purpose? Why?’_ Albus wondered and quickly got up, ignoring his brother’s question. He turned back to the pitch. 

“What are you doing?!” Lily asked as she turned away from Polly and Rose. She reached out a hand to James. James took it and was pulled up. 

Now Albus watched what was going on: by now. the rain had gotten little less. Scorpius had outflown Hendricks and now simply floated over the ground; same hight as Albus. He looked straight into Albus’ eyes with such intensity that Albus shortly forgot to inhale. _‘Was he waiting for a reaction from him?? Did he catch the Snitch already?’_ Albus looked around. _‘No. Didn’t he have any other problems to deal with right now?’_ Still Scorpius held eye contact, but it was impossible to decode his facial expression. Then Scorpius looked up. Albus followed his view. Hendricks was on his way down, right in the blonde’s direction. Scorpius now paid his full attention towards the mad looking guy. He better should, because he was flying with insane speed down and there was no way he would miss him. He would hit him and knock him off his broom for sure. Albus didn’t dare to move or breathe. He clenched the wood beneath him. Only a few meters and then… _‘That was going to end bad.’_ He just couldn’t watch. He didn’t shut his eyes tough. 

“Scorpiu…!!” Albus was about to shout, but suddenly he was pushed aside hard. The ground was slippery from the rain and hit the hard wood a second time. 

“Oww!” Albus complained and rubbed his cheek, he landed on. It was bleeding. He looked around. Several people had landed on him. Polly, Rose, Lily and Yann. James had hopped aside last second. Meanwhile there was screaming a lot of _‘uhhhsss’_ and other noises full of shock. A second later, there was overwhelming cheering. Quidditch had never been so exciting before – at least not for Albus. Once again, he jumped on his feet to look what he just missed. Hendricks broom was broken and his arm obviously, too. Scorpius landed beside him, calm and collected and held up the snitch in the air. He wasn’t smiling. He shortly looked down at Hendricks who was crying and screaming. Then he left the pitch, not turning around. Rowl waited for him at the edge of the Pitch and followed him in silence in the direction of the changing rooms. _‘Why was Scorpius in such a bad mood? He was Hogwarts’ the new Quidditch Star and with that one demonstration of his flying skills the most popular guy in school, too. But what exactly had happened?’_ Someone tugged on Albus’ trousers. Albus was pulled out of his deep thoughts. This time it was Albus who helped up Lily on her feet. 

“Thanks.” She rubbed her arm.

James sighed and stepped between Rose and Polly: “As much as I enjoy a good show, that’s enough.”

“The Potters and Weasleys … always stick together.” There was hate in her voice. 

First, no one said a word. 

“You don’t want us against you, believe me.” Lily said confident.

Polly looked down at Lily, who was much smaller. Then her view shifted towards Albus and lingered on him. “You even dragged the Slytherin Squib here.” She laughed awkwardly. She knew how to hit a nerve. 

‘ _Actually, she would fit into Slytherin pretty well.’_ Albus thought bitter.

“Leave Albus out of this!” Lily now shouted. 

Albus hated that he always needed the protection of his family, though he was glad they fought for him.

“I almost have pity with him.”

“It’s none of your fucking business, but he’s here because he wants to be here.” His sister added.

“Oh reeeaaally?” She smirked evil and looked straight at Albus. He swallowed. It played out exactly as she wanted. “He’s now, suddenly, out of the blue, without any explanation a huge Quidditch fan?” She overdramatically threw her hands in the air and looked at Lily likewise unbelieving and amused. It was the usual Polly-Chapman-Show.

“Enough!” James repeated. “Leave now, and I’ll let you and your friends get away without detention.” 

“Hmmnnn… tempting, but I don’t think I want to stop yet.” She smiled. “Honestly little Squib, does it turn you on to see the hot guys flying?” 

At once, James and Lily lost it. Lily pushed her and hit her. James got out his wand. And Albus? He had frozen. When he noticed everyone staring at him, whispering and judging, he ran. He ran as fast as he could, pushing his way through the complaining crowd; passing the stands, the changing rooms and made it to the edge of the forbidden forest. Meanwhile it was getting dark and to make matters worse, it was pouring again. Albus didn’t make any effort to even try to cast a rain shielding spell. It won’t work anyway. He continued running until he felt sick. Out of his breath, he finally sank down under a huge tree somewhere behind the Greenhouses. He was shaking from the cold. He was soaked to the bone. He tried his best to ignore the cold. At the same time, he was glad the pain of thousand little needles pricking his skin, abstracted him from the pain inside. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. 

“Potter.” A familiar voice said emotionless.

Albus couldn’t believe it. He opened his eyes. “Not you.” He groaned. _‘How long had he been floating in front of him?_ ’

Scorpius landed beside him, almost without making any noise. He quickly cast a rain-shielding spell as a matter of course. He closed the gap between them but remained standing. He looked down. Huge drops pattered loudly on his invisible shield. 

“You haven’t been watching.”

Albus frowned. “Well, I was…what?!” _‘Did he get that right?_ ’

“You have missed the best parts of the match.”

“I told you I’m not into Quidditch.”

“Though you came.”

“My sibling kinda forced me.”

“Hmmm…” Now Scorpius kneeled down right in front of Albus. “What happened to your cheek?” He reached out and before Albus knew what was happening, he touched his bleeding cheek.

“I…It’s a long story.”

They looked at each other for a heartbeat and all doubts and questions in Albus’ head were whipped away. It was like Scorpius had never ignored or used him. Albus lifted his hand and rested it on Scorpius’. 

“How did you find me here?”

“I saw you running past the changing rooms. I followed you.”

“Why?” 

Albus drowned in theses icy blue eyes. There was honesty and warmth in these eyes, too. Albus could see it. He was the only one who saw it. Scorpius didn’t move. He just looked at Albus with the very same kind of desperation and longing like him. He felt the connection. Suddenly Scorpius dropped his wand, and the rain was crashing upon them. Albus closed his eyes. He felt Scorpius hands on his face and his lips pressed against his own. Water was dripping from their hair and faces. Albus pulled Scorpius closer on his hip so that he was on his lap. His wet clothes were now even tighter and darker. The other boy moved to create more friction and yes, Albus was hard; so hard that it hurt. He pushed his hip off the ground and grabbed Scorpius’ moving hips, signalising him to move faster. He moaned into Albus’ mouth; almost pushing him over the edge. 

“I have an idea.” He breathed against Albus’ lips. He got up and pulled him up with him. Albus felt dizzy, but before he got the chance to ask what was on the other boy’s mind, he was pulled on his hand into the direction of the Greenhouse. Scorpius almost bombardared the door and pulled Albus into a wet hug, kissing his neck. The raindrops created loud pattering noises on the glass roof.

“Scopr…” Albus resisted. “Do you know a drying spell?” 

Scorpius only chuckled and cast the spell without further asking why Albus didn’t cast it. Then he brought his hand back to Albus’ cheek: 

“Wait a second. Don’t move.” 

He softly lifted his cheek to get a better view on the little wound. Albus still looked at him sceptical but didn’t close his eyes. Scorpius was concentrated – a difficult task in such a situation. A warm light flashed from his wand and now Albus squeezed his eyes shut. The light felt healing and warm. Scorpius’ magic was blue and soft. When the light vanished, Albus looked into a proud face. 

“You …” He touched his cheek. It was fully healed. Even if it was only a small cut, Scorpius shouldn’t have been able to cast such a healing spell. “… thanks.”

Now Scorpius smiled warmly. 

“I don’t get it: On the pitch you seemed like you couldn’t care less about your victory, but now you look like you even have feelings.” He said sarcastically. 

“Oh, so you DID watch.” Scorpius smirked, ignoring what Albus just implied. 

Albus pulled a face. 

“Let’s continue where we stopped.” Scorpius quickly cut him off with another kiss he soon deepened. 

Albus couldn’t resist.


	3. The Duel

The Seeker match was several days ago and the most discussed topic ever since. James, Lily, Rose and Polly, all ended up in detention after their fight on the stands. At least no one brought up the topic when Albus was around. No one asked why he ran, after Polly implied _certain_ things. He was extremely glad he didn’t have to justify himself. 

Albus lay awake. He was so damn tired, exhausted and most of all confused. When he was alone with Scorpius it was perfect. But as soon as they entered real life again, he acted like Albus didn’t play any role in his life. He wondered if it was all in his head. Yet he didn’t totally accept his fate. He couldn’t. Restless thoughts circled in his head. _‘Did Scorpius only play pretend when they were together? Did it mean nothing to him at all?’_ Albus was aware they only knew each other shortly, but it felt so intensive; and not only when they had sex. They shared some kind of intimacy he couldn’t put into words. _‘Didn’t he feel any of it?'_ He lived in extremes: When he was together with him, he felt a pure state of happiness and something far beyond. He was his soulmate – they understood each other blindly. But as soon as Albus was apart from him, ignored and non-existent, he felt worthless and as low as the ocean was deep.

Suddenly he was forced out of his thoughts by the whispers of his dormmates. He sneaked through his curtains. “What’s going on?” He asked quiet awake.

“Malfoy meets Hendricks tonight.” One answered shortly.

“It’s going to be the duel of the year.” The other said impatient.

“And where?” 

“Courtyard.” They called on their way out.

Albus didn’t hesitate: Then he got dressed and quickly grabbed his forest green pullover. He wished he was still in possession of James’ Invisible Cloak. He ran through the ice-cold corridors, out in the night. The night air pricked like thousand needles in his face. He wished he would have at least brought a jacket and a scarf. To his surprise several Slytherin students from all years had gathered around the two duellists. Even Prefects came to watch. But no students from other houses were anywhere to be found. He was still in time. He decided to hide in the back row.

“You cheated!” Hendricks pointed his wand at Scorpius. The Slytherin just got out of the Hospital Wing. 

Scorpius looked unimpressed. “Do you have any proof for your ridiculous accusation?”

Hendricks clenched his teeth. “I don’t need one. I know it. Because of you I lost my Seeker Position!!”

“You lost your Position because you lack talent and everything else what it takes to play Quidditch.” Scorpius smiled evil and shook his head and now he, too, lifted his wand. “I won’t tolerate your unfounded nonsense. Apologize, or get ready to duel.”

“I won’t apologize! You’ll bleed for your brazenness! You don’t know who I am and what I’m capable of!!” Hendricks laughed awkwardly. 

“Rowl.” Scorpius only said quiet and Rowl instantly appeared beside him like a trained dog. 

“Welcome!” Rowl addressed the small crowd holding up his hands. “So, we will get our duel tonight. Last chance to place your bets.”

There was wild whispering. 

“Special thanks to Ms. Lin for neglecting her Prefect’s duties tonight. I’m sure we’ll get a great show.” He now addressed Scorpius and Hendricks. “Get ready.”

There was tension in the air. It became quiet. Both boys looked at each other. Then they mirrored their movements: taking a bow. Standing straight. Wands up. The usual duel manners. Then they turned around, walking away from each other. 

Albus heart was racing. He pulled on his sleeves. _‘No one ever won against Hendricks and he was known as most ruthless duellist. He never showed mercy and he couldn’t remember the last time he saw him that mad._ ’ 

At a certain point, both turned around contemporaneous, ready to hurt each other.

“Flipendo!” Scorpius said determined and before Hendricks even got a chance to act, he was thrown back and hit the ground. 

‘ _There was no doubt that this wasn’t Scorpius’ first duel. He enjoyed any second of it.’_ Albus was impressed. He hated to admit it to himself, but he admired Scorpius for his self-confidence.

“Get up!” Some of his friends shouted.

“Yeah, get up, we want a show!” Someone laughed. 

Scorpius was ready for whatever was coming. Hendricks slowly pushed himself off the ground. Some clapped. He was furious. Trying to get a solid stand, Hendricks tumbled backwards. “Depulso!” 

“Protego!” Scorpius said clear and calm and his opponent’s spell didn’t reach him. As soon as the other boy was back on his feet Scorpius cast his final attack: “Stupefy!”

The other Slytherin didn’t see that attack coming so shortly after the blonde’s defence spell. Again, the spell hit him full force and this time he didn’t seem to get back on his feet. Scorpius slowly walked over to the broken boy on the ground. There was pure satisfaction in his eyes.

Albus pushed his way through to the front row to get a better view. There was complaining but he couldn’t care less. Albus couldn’t believe he knocked the best duellist off his feet and on top made it look so easily. He even forgot about the cold.

“Petrificus Totalus.“ Scorpius said emotionless and looked down on him. 

‘ _What was happening? Scorpius was the winner already. Why didn’t he stop?’_ Albus wondered. _‘And why wasn’t Rowl interfering?’_ Albus looked over to the huge boy in the background. He didn’t seem as shocked, or surprised as the others, but he definitely did feel uncomfortable.

“Listen carefully: I won’t repeat myself.” Malfoy said dead serious and swung his wand. The former Seeker was lifted in the air, dangling upside down by his ankles. Hendricks eyes became glassy. He looked around without being able to move. When he realised, no one would come to help him, anger was replaced by fear.

“NEVER – accuse me again for anything you can’t proof. And I would recommend, you don’t ever talk to me again. Otherwise, I will do worse to you than what I’m going to do to you _now_.” With those words, he lifted him higher in the air.

Hendricks looked scared to death. “Hmmnnn…” He pressed out.

No one dared to speak, not to mention stop him. No one. _Except Albus._ He stepped forward, out of the crowd, and every student held their breaths. Scorpius was so focused on keeping his spell up that he didn’t notice Albus walking over. Or maybe he was convinced that no one would dare to interrupt him. Albus shortly looked at Rowl to make sure he wasn’t attacked from the side. Usually, Rowl insured duels without interruptions but even he seemed to be relieved that someone was about to end the situation. Needless to say, that the duel was actually over already. It was strictly forbidden to continue duelling when someone was down. The tension was unbearable. 

“Scorpius…” Albus voice was raspy. He placed his hand on the blonde boy’s forearm. “Stop.” He said quiet so no one would hear him. Scorpius turned his head. Pure hate flickered in his eyes until he realised WHO was standing there beside him. His shoulders sank, and his view softened. 

“It’s enough. Let him down.”

Scorpius looked like he was pulled out of a deep trance. For a heartbeat they held eye contact. 

“You won.” Albus added and lowered his wand in slow motion.

Scorpius scanned the shocked and scared faces of the crowd around him and finally gave in, carefully letting his helpless opponent down. The moment the other boy touched the ground, there was chaos: A few friends of the still motionless guy in front of them, ran over and recast Petrificus Totalus. They asked him if he was all right. A flood of whispers about what just happened washed over them. Groups formed and everyone was wrapped up in hot discussions. Some sneaked over at the new student. Either frightened or judging. 

Scorpius pulled his arm out of Albus’ grip and turned away. 

“Why did you do that?” Albus asked after he made sure the others were wrapped up in discussions.

Scorpius obviously needed a moment to collect his thoughts. “I intended to make my point clear.” He turned towards Albus and closed the gap between them. “Don’t get in my way again, Potter.”

“Don’t call me that! How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Albus responded angry.

Scorpius grabbed his shirt. “Usually, I would have done the very same to people who get in my way.” He pointed at Hendricks who still lay there curled up on the cold stones, shaking from the shock. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Albus couldn’t keep his anger at bay. 

Scorpius apparently didn’t have a good answer because he pressed his lips together and pulled harder on the fabric of Albus’ shirt. 

“I’m not scared of you.” Albus placed his hand on Scorpius’ to signalise him to let go. 

“You better should be.” He now pointed his wand at Albus chest but Albus held his view. 

Although Scorpius wasn’t the type of guy who hesitated, Albus was sure he won’t attack him. “Do it.” Albus said provocatively. He didn’t know where his faith was coming from, but somehow, he had the strange feeling he knew Scorpius. The _real_ Scorpius. Before Scorpius made a decision, voices caught his attention. He looked over to the crowd around Hendricks. 

“No. Leave it!” 

“Hen… you’ll just end up getting hurt.” 

“He’s insane. Don’t make him angry.” 

“You can’t fight him in your state.

Albus now turned his head as well. 

Hendricks saw red. He was barely able to keep up right although he shouted: “Depulso!” with all the courage he could gather.

It all happened within a heartbeat. Albus pushed Scorpius as hard as he could. Scorpius hadn’t paid attention to him any longer, so it had been easy to bring him out of his balance. Now that there wasn’t any counterbalance, Albus fell forward, quickly squeezing his eyes shut as an extremely bright blue light hit him with full force. Albus couldn’t even explain why he did it. His body moved in his own. 

_Then there was darkness_. 

Albus didn’t know how much time had passed but was woken by someone’s urgent voice. It was far away but it was getting louder: 

“Albus? We must leave. Do you hear me? Albus, get up!!”

Albus blinked several times and looked up in Scorpius’ concerned face. But he wasn’t looking at him. He was staring at anything in the distance. Around him the other Slytherins already ran down the corridors. Scorpius shortly looked down, his hand on Albus’ cheek. His concern grew bigger when Albus didn’t feel like moving at all. Every cell in his body ached – most of all his head, but he got a grip and pushed himself off the ground. With one unexpected movement he was pulled up the other boy. Albus felt dizzy but before he got the chance to complain, or collect his thoughts, he was led down a corridor – away from the other students. Albus leaned his full weight on Scorpius. He wasn’t in a state to get far by himself. 

“Where are we going? What happened?” Albus tried his best to keep on walking. 

“Shhhh!” Scorpius now pressed a hand on Albus’ mouth and dragged him behind the next best corner. 

Even though Albus felt even more dizzy from the lack of air and his head hurt like hell, stupid butterflies filled his stomach. Scorpius sat behind him and Albus fully leaned into him. He silently made Scorpius lower his hand. Then Albus touched his head. _‘At least there was no blood.’_ The puzzle was put back together piece by piece. He remembered what happened. Suddenly Scorpius pulled him closer and Albus focused back on where he was. He heard footsteps and fluttering night robes. _‘Some Professors must have been woken by the noise. How could they not?!’_ Albus heart raced. When the footsteps finally died further away in the distance, relief streamed through his body. 

“That was close.” Scorpius exhaled all the air he kept in his lungs while holding his breath. 

For a moment he just sat there with Albus tight in his arms. Albus begged the moment not to end. Much too soon Scorpius got up. Albus leaned against the cold wall and closed his eyes, still holding his head. The cold seemed twice as awful as before. He was shaking like hell. “I thought you didn’t care about ending up in detention.”

“That’s true.” 

Albus gasped as he noticed that Scorpius was only an inch away from his face. 

“But I would have probably faced more serious consequences than just detention for … well, you were there. Now let me have a look.” The softness was back in his voice and Albus would let him do anything to him. Scorpius touched his forehead and closely examined it. 

“So, I only almost have to die that you talk to me?”

“Don’t be dramatic. It’s not like that.”

“Then how is it like?”

Scorpius ignored him. “Lumos.” 

Albus squeezed his eyes shut. The bright light caused a sharp headache and his eyes burned. He pushed Scorpius’ wand down. “I’m fine. Nox the light.” 

“You don’t seem fine.” Scorpius said dry, but his voice revealed concern. Or maybe Albus just wanted to hear it so badly that he imagined it.

“Probably because I was hit by a spell of Hogwarts best duellist.”

“ _I_ am Hogwarts best duellist now.” Scorpius corrected him.

“Spare me.” Albus groaned. “You really shouldn’t be so proud of that fact after what you did.”

Scorpius bit his lip. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?”

“I didn’t need your help. It’s not my fault you ended up like that.”

“A _thank you_ would do it.” Albus pushed him off and was determined to leave – without him; even if it meant ending up in detention again. He pulled himself up on the stone wall. Immediately, he felt sick and sank back down. Scorpius came flying to support him. Albus pushed him away half hearted. 

“And now I don’t want your help… _Malfoy_.”

Scorpius didn’t move an inch. A long pause followed. “You made me weak.”

“What?” Albus frowned.

“Because of _you_ I lost my focus.” 

“Honestly?! I saved you and you blame me?! And I thought I was fucked up…” Albus shook his head. A bad idea. 

“We should find a way back.” Scorpius changed the topic. 

“Or … how about finding a way to the Hospital Wing? I’m not an expert but Madame Pomfrey should probably take a look at my head.” Usually, Albus avoided trouble and the Hospital Wing for all costs because every time he ended up there, his parents were informed but this time, he knew he should say hi to Madame Pomfrey.

“And how will you explain the situation?”

“You are the evil mastermind. Come up with an idea.”

Now Scorpius chucked. 

“At least you can still laugh…” Albus said grimly. 

“Come on.” Scorpius now led him down the pitch-dark corridors. “I will bring you into the dorm and then I will organize what we need to make you feel better.”

Albus heart skipped when he used the word: we.

“And how do you know _what_ to steal?”

“Well, Medical Potion was one of my chosen classes in Durmstrang.” 

Yes, Albus was impressed but he won’t show it! 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Fortunately, no one caught them. The other students had been the best abstraction and their insurance to get back unseen. The last stairs up to their dorm, killed Albus. He tried his best to pull himself together, but he wasn’t well. He had kept his eyes closed because he couldn’t take the blurry surrounding much longer without feeling the strong need to throw up. Finally, Scorpius let Albus down on the bed and quickly pulled the curtains close. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” He whispered teasing. Then he covered him with two blankets and rested his hand on Albus’ cheek for a longer moment.

The constant headache hammered too heavy to interpret anything in his opposed behaviour. Before Albus could even think of anything to respond, Scorpius was gone. The combination of headache, the lack of sleep and the emotional chaos, made Albus feel sick like never before. White flashes appeared in front of his inner eye. He was shaking. He rolled on his side and pulled the blanket under his chin. Just then he realized WHERE he was. This was neither his duvet cover nor the smell of his pillows. It was Scorpius’ bed. For some reason it calmed Albus as much as it made him freak out.

After an eternity, Scorpius came back, panting. He obviously ran all the way back. 

“Albus.” He whispered and ran his fingers through Albus thick dark curls, lingering his hand on his cheek. 

Albus shortly contemplated pretending to sleep but he felt too sick to ignore it. “Scorp… I don’t feel well. My head…”

“You have a concussion.” Scorpius explained serious while let his arm slide under Albus’ back to sat him up right. Albus groaned by the sudden change of position and held his head. Scorpius seemed far from relaxed now. He sat down behind him to support him. 

“Drink that. I promise it will make you feel better.” 

He placed the bottle at Albus’ lips. He did as he was told. “I trust you.” 

“Sleep.” He whispered and placed a kiss over his ear.

Albus didn’t want to be alone. He took the other boy’s hand. “Stay.” 

First, there was a long period of silence. Then Scorpius sighed: “Albus…” 

“Please.”

“That doesn’t change anything.” Scorpius switched position and slipped under his blanket and hugged him from behind. “… and it’s my bed anyway.” 

The last thing Albus remembered was the smell of his skin. He felt absolute calmness. Then he fell asleep right away in Scorpius arms. 

In opposite to him, Scorpius stayed awake almost the whole night.


	4. Past

Scorpius looked at the handsome boy, sleeping in his arms. 

‘ _How did he get emotionally involved with him in such a ridiculously short period of time? Especially when he had sworn himself to focus on other things! Important things. Things like building up a Kingdom – his Kingdom. Albus was supposed to be a small part of a puzzle. He was meant to upset his father in the worst possible way. But Albus wasn’t comparable to anyone he ever met.’_ He tried his best to get rid of the nasty tugging thoughts in the back of his head. _‘There was a good reason he was sorted into Slytherin!'_ He reminded himself: _‘He knew what he wanted, and he definitely didn’t want to feel anything comparable like he felt right now.’_ He felt awfully vulnerable. _‘It was scarily easy to give in to Albus.’_ He always has been honest to himself; no matter how uncomfortable the truth was; no matter how much it hurt: _‘And fuck, yes! He had fallen in love with him. He had fallen in love for the first time ever.’_ He let his fingers run through Albus thick hair _‘What was he doing? This wouldn’t end good.’_ He pressed his lips against Albus’ head, enjoying the feeling and Albus’ smell and closeness. _‘What was he supposed to do?_ ’ 

When Albus woke, he had the feeling he slept for days. _‘What time was it?’_ He sat up, pulled the curtains aside and looked around. Almost Lunch time. Scorpius was gone. _‘Of course.’_ He groaned and let himself fall back down in Scorpius’ pillows and hugged them. At least his headache was gone. _‘He would have to face detention anyway. It didn’t matter if he skipped the rest of the day, too.’_ This was probably the last time he would ever be in Scorpius’ bed, so he allowed himself to enjoy the unwelcomed feeling a bit longer. He looked around. Scorpius’ really owned the most exclusive stuff. The bedclothes were soft and expensive. At some point he noticed a parchment on the nightstand:

‘ _Take the pills. I’ll cover you up in class. S._ ' 

Albus smiled. He took the pills and swallowed them right away. Then he forced himself out of bed and showered. When he went back to the dorm, Scorpius stood in the middle of it with a plate in his hands. Bowls floated behind him. Albus mouth fell open. 

“Lunch...” Scorpius announced the most obvious without looking at him. A slight blush covered his face. 

“Ehhww… thanks?” Albus frowned sceptically. Then he walked over and sat down crossed legs on Scorpius’ bed. 

“That looks awesome. I’m starving.” Albus shovelled the food in his mouth. 

“You’ve already made yourself comfortable in my bed.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“You brought me here, remember?”

“You weren’t well last night. And I couldn’t bring you to the nurse. So, there was no other way.”

“Have you even slept?!” Albus wondered when he recognized the dark circles under his eyes. Scorpius usually was pale but today was no comparison. 

“Not much. I wasn’t 100% sure if I got the right medicine, so I stayed awake to make sure that you…” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. “… well, that nothing worse would happen.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Albus looked stunned at him, not knowing what to respond to this. It was probably best to change the topic: 

“Are you only eating dessert?” He asked quiet irritated. Scorpius had only eaten half of his lunch but already ate his second pudding.

“You can have it.” He handed him the rest of his lunch. “I preferer sweets.” 

Albus laughed. “What are you? 12?” 

“Do you want it or not?” Scorpius shot him a death glance.

Albus took it. “Does that mean there is no pudding left for me?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pointed at two extra bowls behind him. “One is for you.”

“Three for you. One for me? Sounds fair.” Albus laughed. “Didn’t they have any sweets in Durmstrang?”

“Basically not.”

“You’re kidding.” 

Scorpius didn’t respond and just continued eating. 

“Did you actually get detention for last night?”

“No.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Well, I didn’t get caught in opposite to the other idiots who ran right into the teachers. But they didn’t dare to grass on me… not even Hendricks; that coward. I swear he’ll pay for it.” Scorpius was still mad.

“What about me?”

Scorpius looked up caught. “What about you?”

“Did I get detention?”

Scorpius looked away again as if he expected any other question. “No. I faked a sick note from the Hospital Wing.”

“How in Dumbledore’s name do you know such things?! It’s only a month since you attempt Hogwarts.” Albus asked unbelieving. 

“Research and knowing the right people…” Scorpius admitted.

“People like Rowl? Why does he do everything you’re telling him? He isn’t the type who follows orders blindly.”

Scorpius sighed. “You’re pretty naïve, Albus.”

Albus got angry. “You don’t even know me!”

“I’m sure you never had to fight for anything before in your life.”

“I’m not using people if you mean that. Not like you do. If you think that makes me naïve, fine: Then I prefer to stay that way.” Albus said determined. 

Scorpius stared at him. “Dad always hated Hogwarts. So, I ended up in Durmstrag. It is an awfully traditional school. If you’re a pureblood you’re highly ranked in their world. If you’re a Malfoy… you’re a king. But you have to proof you’re “worthy” of your position in their system. Rowl is a pureblood, too. His family worships themselves as much as other pureblood wizards. Rowl was born into it and he doesn’t question his family’s values; so, he has no choice but follow my orders because I’m a Malfoy.” Scorpius explained as a matter of course.

Albus swallowed. Of course, his family had taught him that other wizards still valued the old traditions. And he was aware that some part of his family were pure blooded as well, but it had never made any difference to him or any family member. _But Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggle-born. There was no difference_!

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t choose to be a Malfoy and by the way my parents didn’t marry because of the whole pureblood delusion. Only my disturbed grandfather still believes in the old values.” Now there was pure hate in his voice. “That was one reason I broke up… or well, rather provoked being expelled.”

Albus couldn’t believe he was suddenly telling him all these personal things. He swallowed. “…and the other?”

“Hmmm?” Scorpius looked up. He was deep in his thoughts and Albus guessed he was probably back there.

“What were the other reasons you decided to leave?”

Scorpius view suddenly changed, and he looked intense at Albus as he only saw him and everything else around them had vanished. “…I didn’t want to be told WHO I’m supposed to like.”

Now Albus forgot the whole world around him. They held eye contact, Scorpius leaned forward, and they kissed. It was like a drug to Albus and he needed his next shot. He pushed the bowls aside and lay back. Scorpius swung his wand with one determined move and the curtains shut around them. In between kissing he cast a silence spell and Albus already pulled off his shirt. He wanted to feel Scorpius. A day ago, it had been impossible to ever get Scorpius lips back on his own. Albus moaned into the other boy’s mouth. Scorpius responded by pressing his hip against Albus’. He couldn’t wait much longer and started to undress Scorpius. This right here, right now was only about need. A desire that scratched inside him. A monster that needed to be fed. The price of romance was something he couldn’t afford. Within a heartbeat they were naked. Albus was hyper aware of Scorpius’ hands all over him. He gasped soundless when their hard erection touched. Scorpius tightened the grip around them both and moved. Their movements were uncontrolled. Albus squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate on the interaction of friction and movement and on reaching the peak of his orgasm. Scorpius needed it just as desperately as Albus. Albus buried his fingers deep into Scorpius’ skin leaving red scratch marks. Totally lost in the moment and much too soon, Scorpius came all over his hand and Albus’ belly with a cry. It drove Albus’ over the edge and he as well came, covering them in sticky cum. 

Scorpius panted and let himself fall beside Albus. Without saying a word, he suddenly pulled Albus into a hug and kissed his temple. That hug felt like the total opposite to casual sex. Albus enjoyed laying in Scorpius arms and was tempted to give in. He should stop romanticize such things between them … rather sooner than later, otherwise it would only cause hurt. 

As if Scorpius could read his mind, he broke the silence: “Albus, I’m not made for relationships. But we can make a deal… if you can handle it.” 

‘ _Whatever Scorpius was going to offer him he would take it right away._ ’ He knew quiet well that he was pathetic and had practically no self-esteem, but he wanted him so badly.

“Only Sex. No feelings. No dates. And no one will know. I guess that’s also in your interest anyway.” 

Albus frowned. It was true but he wanted to sound brave: “Why do you think so?”

“Well, you obviously didn’t come out to anyone. No one knows you’re gay.”

Albus looked like he was punched in his stomach. Hearing it said aloud from someone else for the first time made it real.

“Thought so.” 

“Oh, don’t tell me you came out already?” Albus was upset and he wished that there were no tears in his eyes right now and that his voice wasn’t shaking.

“I’m openly Bisexual. Yes. The other reason I got expelled and punished.”

“What?” Albus gasped shocked. 

“Some bad things happened, ok… “ He quickly looked away, got up and collected his clothes from the bed and the floor.

Albus grabbed his arm. “What did they do to you?”

“This is really none of your business.” He pulled his arm away. 

Albus contemplated to let it slide, but he just couldn’t. “Scorp, you know, you can tell me everything.”

Scorpius bit his lip. “No one knows about it.” 

“You can trust me.”

“I sewar if you tell anyone…” Scorpius looked up and was cut off by Albus’s serious and unafraid look.

“I won’t.” He said at once.

Scorpius hesitated. “Fine…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius was led out of the castle. It was Winter. A thick snow mantle covered the ground and trees of the endless landscape. Everything seemed quiet and dull around Scorpius. The Professor pushed him, signalizing he should walk faster. Scorpius was shaking as hell. He wasn’t allowed to take his coat with him. He knew exactly why he was here and although the snowflakes cut through him like a knife, he held his head up high: ‘ _He wouldn’t break no matter what they planned for him!_ ’ 

As they finally reached the frozen lake, his Professor stopped and threw a towel and shower utensil on the ground in front of Scorpius. The man swung his wand, and a perfect circle was created in the thick ice cover. Scorpius looked at the hole and then up at him with a piercing glance.

“Take your time.” The man smirked evil. 

Scorpius shook off any feeling. He swallowed. _‘Just do it’_. He instructed himself, ignoring the voice in the back of his head, shouting how unfair this punishment was.

“Isn’t that comfortable enough, Mr. Malfoy?”

The icy storm blew through his bones. 

“You know you don’t deserve to shower inside with your classmates. Understand us, after the little incident with your dormmate, you let us no choice.”

Scorpius was about to open his mouth, but there was nothing he could say to change things. 

“Save your breath. The longer you discuss, the longer we stand out here. Get out of your cloths. We’ll first go back after you’re done.” 

Hot burning tears suddenly shot in his eyes. He just couldn’t fight it and he usually was in perfect control of his emotions. _‘Crying would only make it worse. Crying meant punishment.’_ Scorpius desperately thought about anything which would get him out of this situation. He was supposed to leave his wand in his Dorm: _‘No chance to fight it.’_ He couldn’t even concentrate anymore because of the pain. With shaking hands, he undressed. He didn’t face his Professor. He reached into the ice-cold water and splashed some water in his face. It cost him quiet an effort to fully slide down the hole. The cold hit the air out of his lungs. Thousand needles pricked into his skin. When he finally broke the surface again, he looked up. 

His Professor looked satisfied. “You better get used to it. This will be your morning routine for the rest of the year.”

On their way back to the Durmstang Castle, Scorpius spotted someone in the distance. He bit lip so hard that it bled. It was the boy from the “incident” his Professor referred to. The boy he had fucked; and the reason why he was here now. He was guided by another Professor to the same spot out on the lake, just where he had been several minutes ago. Scorpius locked eyes with him. Of course, he was freezing as well but he looked like he could take it so easily. _‘He was strong. Scorpius was weak.’_ They looked at each other for a heartbeat, knowing that they both suffered for the same reason. The handsome boy cracked a smile. Scorpius just couldn’t bring himself to smile back. He felt too low. But he did feel better, knowing he wasn’t alone… or at least not the only one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you love him?” Albus asked quiet. 

“That’s what you want to know, after I told you all that?!” Scorpius asked frowning.

Albus blushed. 

Fortunately, Scorpius instantly continued talking: “No. But he was important for me to figure some things.”

“Why have you never told that anyone?”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything. It would have made things worse. I was convinced there was no way out. I never heard of anyone who left that school before. I had to do some really messed up stuff to get us out of there.”

“Wait. You did that to get you and that other guy expelled?”

Now Scorpius looked caught. He was too wrapped up in his memory to control what he revealed to Albus. “Turned out he wasn’t as strong as I thought. I had to do something. I felt responsible.”

“Is that the reason you don’t want a real relationship with me? Because of what had happened?”

“No!” He responded with such certainty that Albus was convinced Scorpius realised probably just now why he refused any kind of relationship. “Do we have an arrangement?” He asked to shut Albus off.

Albus had pushed his luck too far. He contemplated to continue discussing but judging from Scorpius’ mood that was a bad idea. So, he only nodded.


	5. Divination Classroom

After Scorpius’ spectacular Quidditch and duel victory over Hendricks, he was the centre of attention. The others either feared the new student or wanted to be friends with the Scorpion King. He preferred to stick to Rowl instead of letting new people in his life. If anyone dared to talk to him, he acted cold and distant which made him even more popular. 

Whenever possible, Albus met him late at night to have sex with him in the Prefect’s Bathroom or the Room of Requirement. If they couldn’t wait to get there, they chose the next best classroom. Sometimes they skipped classes, they didn’t attempt together. There were no words for sex with Scorpius. It was too good to be true, but Albus got desperate: He needed something _more_. He wanted _all of him_. He had seen the other side of Scorpius and he was convinced at least a part of him wanted it, too. During classes they barely talked. It wasn’t like Scorpius ignore him anymore, but they didn’t talk more than they had to. In opposite to classes, they shared every thought when they were alone – sometimes they talked all night and Albus loved spending time with him. They understood each other in a way their classmates could only wish for. Recently Albus found himself rather looking forward to their talks than having sex. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but Scorpius consciously kept sex casual. Until now Albus was convinced sex was the most intimate thing in the world but he was mistaken. Talks and kisses connected them in a deeper sense than sex. Albus constantly wondered in what way sex would be different if Scorpius fully let him in; if he fully trusted him. 

One late evening, Albus made it to the East Towers of the castle and climbed up to the Divination Classroom where he was supposed to meet Scorpius. He still didn’t get why in Dumbledore’s name he wanted to meet there?!  
When he finally entered the room, he immediately recognized the smell: It smelled liked cheap joss sticks. He hated it. It caused him headache. He looked around. Uncountable pillows in various colours were placed in the corner of the room. In the middle of them lay Scorpius, totally lost in his thoughts. He smoked and simply stared at the ceiling.  
“Merlin!” Albus sighed trying to catch his breath. “Why do we meet here? It took me ages to get up here!’ Albus wanted to sound accusing but he was rather curious.  
“It’s cosy.” He answered sleepy with a rather raspy voice.  
Albus walked over. “If you say so… I stopped by the kitchen and saved these for you.” He pulled out a box with several cinnamon rolls and tried hard to let it look like he wasn’t there _right_ after classes to get the much sought-after leftovers for sure before anyone else did. Then and let himself fall into the pillows, right beside the other boy. He passed the box. Scorpius opened it.  
“Albus, you’re the best! That’s exactly what I need right now!” Sweets always made Scorpius truly happy. He rolled on his side and kissed Albus’ cheek fierce.  
Albus lived for these small moments.  
After Scorpius finished half the box, both stared at the ceiling.  
“I’ve never noticed the painting before.” Albus admitted.  
Scorpius lit a cigarette. “You should change your perspective more often.”  
“That’s not quiet an advice I expected from you. You should probably rethink joining Divination. You’d love Professor Trelawney.” Albus made a dramatic gesture to imitate his Professor.  
“I quit Divination in my fourth year at Durmatrang. I prefer to stick to rational studies.”  
“I kinda like Divination. It fascinated me… just like Astronomy.”  
“Rumour is, you can simply interpret whatever he wanted, mix it with a little death-prophecy and then you’ll pass.”  
“True…” Albus admitted.  
“You wanna try?”  
Albus took the cigarette out of Scorpius’ hand and their fingers touched for a blink of an eye. Then Albus took a drag as well. The sour taste burned his lungs. He immediately coughed. “Wha..?” He coughed again.  
Scorpius chuckled and took it out of Albus’ hand again.  
“From whom did you get this?”  
“Jacob Ward. Seventh Year Hufflepuff. He’s outstanding in Herbology. Pretty cliché, I know. Anyway, he mixes those really rare leaves he stole from Professor Sprout. I must admit that guy knows what he’s doing. That’s my escape from all the pressure. Everyone expects me to win the next Quidditch match against Gryffindor… I really should come up with a back-up strategy.“ He sighed dramatically “Whatever. Jacob was the one who also told me about that classroom. I don’t think anyone except Jacob or me comes up here at night.”  
Usually, Scorpius wasn’t _that_ talkative. Albus led it back to the weed.  
While listening, Albus felt something else within him scratching: “… wait. You meet Jacob Ward _regularly_? I didn’t know you were friends.” Albus didn’t recognized the bitterness in his voice.  
“Are you jealous?” Scorpius smirked evil.  
It had hit Albus unexpected. “I’m not jealous.” _Oh, he knew he was_ , and his voice betrayed him. He mentally slapped himself for the poor lying. They had a clear arrangement: _no feelings. Only sex._ Scorpius never got tiered to stress it. So Albus better kept his jealousy at bay otherwise he would risk everything. He was convinced Scorpius would instantly end meeting him in secret if he found out Albus was in love with him and he just couldn’t lose him.  
“Maybe we better skip the small talk.” Scorpius provocatively took another drag.  
Albus rolled his eyes and looked at the opposite side so that Scorpius won’t notice him blushing. “Let me take another drag!” Albus muttered.  
Scorpius rolled on his side and held himself up on his elbow. His eyes wondered down from Albus’ forest green eyes, framed by long dark lashes to his lips. He held the joint over Albus’ face who immediately part his lips. Scorpius pressed his fingers on Albus’s lips in slow motion.  
“Take a long drag. Afterwards inhale deeply and hold your breath for a sec.” He instructed with a honey sick voice.  
Albus did as he was told. He suppressed another cough. This time the smoke seemed to fill him up. A slight dizziness pulsed within his head. His heartbeat echoed in his ears. His eye lids felt heavy. He had the feeling he sank deeper into the incredibly soft pillows although he didn’t move an inch. He licked his lips. They tasted like vanilla. His fingertips prickled.  
Scorpius smirked. „You like it(?)“ It wasn’t a question.  
Albus cracked a smile. Scorpius watched him. “You look pretty hot with blown pupils.” He took another drag, but this time didn’t exhale. He leaned forward. Albus closed his eyes when their lips met. _The moment he waited for all day._ His lips now prickled just the way his fingertips did. Scorpius exhaled and at the very same moment, Albus automatically inhaled, repeating what he just learned. He felt likewise heavy and weightless. The pulsing within his was now merging to the room around him. He didn’t even have to open his eyes; he simply felt it.  
“This is…” Albus exhaled and look around. First thing he saw was the mandala at the ceiling. It was even more colourful. “…beautiful.”  
Scorpius leaned over Albus. There was no need to say a single word. His eyes told Albus everything he needed to know and - just for now - it was enough. He surrendered. Before their lips touched, Albus felt a freed electrifying energy between them, not even magic could compete with. For the first time, both let the feeling of each other’s closeness fully sink in. He tasted the vanilla flavour on Scorpius’ lips and opened his mouth. He pulled him closer. That kiss wasn’t comparable to anything Albus ever felt before, but not because of the intensity of the weed, because it was intimate. _Scorpius gave up control_ , which basically never happened and allowed himself to get lost in the moment. It didn’t even have to lead anywhere. It didn’t matter. They had each other. High on endorphins, Albus wanted to shout out _how much he loved him_. Instead, only a little moan escaped his lips. Scorpius smiles against his lips and used the break to inhale, then he pulled away and lay back down in the pillows. Scorpius tangled their fingers, and both looked up for a while in total silence.  
“I wish we would have met earlier.”  
The words reached Albus much later. Everything seemed more intense but also out of reach.  
“Did you mix veritaserum with vanilla extract?” Albus responded sarcastically. He didn’t think because a second later he noticed that Scorpius actually _meant it_. One of the rare romantic moment s Albus longed for was broken.  
Scorpius only chuckled. “So, you did notice the vanilla flavour. That’s indeed an ingredient I added… much to Jacob’s dismay.”  
“Let’s play a game. I know you can’t resist games.” Albus smirked. “Let’s pretend there actually was veritaserum inside. Tell me the truth …do you actually think you can add sweets to everything?” Albus rolled his head aside and raised an eyebrow with amusement.  
Scorpius laughed. A real laugh. “I can answer with a very honest: YES!”  
“I won’t ever get it… you and sweets…” Albus laughed as well.  
Scorpius laughter suddenly died. “It’s because of my mom… she always had sweets everywhere hidden in the house.” He smiled sadly remembering it. “She used to say: sweets they try to help you make friends.” He said almost not hearable. Hurt filled his voice. “But then you get to a place where are no sweets and everything good is gone and you just…” Scorpius shook his head. “Never mind.” He rubbed his eyes.  
“Scorp, we can talk about you mom more often. I really would love to know how she was like.”  
Scorpius looked at him with glassy eyes and Albus wondered if he was crying or if it was the weed’s effect. “My turn.” Scorpius cleared his throat, ignoring Albus’ last suggestion.  
Albus frowned.  
“We’re playing, aren’t we?! So, answer honestly:...” He made a dramatic pause. “Is there anything you want, but you don’t dare to take it for whatever reason?” Scorpius had switched to the Scorpion King and Albus should have known it was a bad idea to play with him.  
Albus closed his eyes. The list was endless: _‘YOU’_ was on top, but he couldn’t really confess that. _‘Not being part of my family, run away, start a new life (with you), slow sex down, be on top for once, finally know what I’m was supposed to do after Hogwarts, paint my fingernails black, being accepted the way I am without explaining or coming out…_ ’  
“Albus..?” Scorpius paused. “Is that list really that long?” There was something like pity in his voice.  
“I didn’t say anything aloud, did I??” Albus panicked.  
Scorpius laughed. “No but I wish I could use legilimency right now.”  
“That’s not funny.”  
“Why don’t you tell me all the things in your pretty head?”  
“Was that a compliment?”  
“I’m stoned. Doesn’t count.”  
Albus mood got worse. Scorpius sensed it: “Doesn’t mean you’re not hot.”  
Albus eyes softened.  
“Why don’t you just take what you want if the list is OBVIOUSLY that long?”  
Albus kept quiet.  
“I could help you if you told me.”  
“You’re not my boyfriend!”  
Scorpius frowned and Albus realised it was quiet ambiguous.  
“I mean… it’s none of your business!” he quickly added so that it could not be seen as valid answer.  
Scorpius eyes twitched. He let himself fall back into the pillows. “One thing. Tell me one thing…“ He said quiet desperate. “It’s only a game.” He hastily added to create a I-don’t-really-care-situation.  
“I want a place where I belong… where I can be myself.” Albus said sheepish.  
Scorpius turned back toward Albus. “But you are yourself right now, or are you just playing pretend?”  
“Of course, I’m myself right now but with you it’s different…it’s easy.” Albus admitted.


	6. Slytherin VS. Gryffindor

“Scorpion Kiiing!!” Two popular Seventh Year Slytherin Beater came running in their Quidditch Uniforms across the hill and almost knocked him out. One lay his arm around his neck and grinned.

“We will smash Gryffindor into pieces.” The other one jumped up and down in anticipation.

Scorpius smiled confident. He walked determined towards the Quidditch Pitch with his broom in his hand.

“But give us some more time to enjoy the game before catching the Snitch.”

“If I knew you were quicker, I would take my time!”

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t our fault we lost the Friendly last time.”

“He’ right. It was really only Fredericks.”

“DON’T mention him!” Scorpius didn’t scream, though both were quiet at once. “That loser! We should replace him as soon as possible.” Scorpius was beyond mad.

Within the Changing Room the Team gathered around Scorpius although he wasn’t Captain of the Slytherin Team… at least not yet. Rowl, the current Captain, let him (rather unwillingly) take over.

“I’m not going to repeat myself. Listen!” Scorpius called out and again everyone shut up immediately. “Losing against those brainless Gryffindors is _no option_. You know what you all have to do! Smith, Jenkins, you knock out James Potter as soon as we’re on the Pitch. This is your _first_ priority. Meanwhile all Chasers look out for themselves. No one is coming to protect you… And Fredericks.” Scorpius turned towards Fredericks with a death glance. He stepped forward and closed the gap between them. Then he pointed his wand at his chest. “If you let a single fucking Quaffel pass, you know what will happen, don’t you?!”

It was dead quiet.

“Yes….” Fredericks squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fantastic.” Scorpius said monotone and let go satisfied.

“And I will take care of Rose Granger Weasley.” Scorpius said annoyed.

“She is so in love with you, she won’t even look after the Snitch.” The chaser girl Lin said.

There was laughter.

“I’ll use that as advantage, but don’t underestimate her. She’s dangerous. She is the second aim for our Beaters after Potter is down.”

Everyone entered the Pitch. Scorpius went first. He grinned. You could see in his eyes that he couldn’t wait for the match to begin. He flew up in the air. HE was the centre of attention.

“I want a fair match!” Madame Hootch announced looking straight and not very happy at Scorpius. He smiled at her back provocatively.

Scorpius looked around and spotted Albus in the Slytherin crowd. Albus cheek was painted in the Slytherin House Colours for the first time ever. Their eyes met and Scorpius smiled. It was a softer smile. Then he focused back on the match. Albus lived for those little moments.

Madame Hootch let the Quaffel out and the match began.

Scorpius flew further up in the air to get an overview. Rose caught up and floated beside him.

“What do you want?” Scorpius said cold.

“Talk.” She only said.

“We’re working together in Transfiguration. That’s all. How often am I going to have to repeat that? I’m _not_ interested.” He said annoyed already knowing her false attempts to ask him out.

“Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks next weekend? I’m gonna pay.”

“You know, you’re pathetic? I have lost count on how often you asked me out.”

“Anyway. IF I catch the Snitch today, you own me a date.”

“Thank Merlin, that this is never going to happen.” Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“Do we have a deal?”

“No.” He said monotone.

“Scared you might lose?” Rose teased him.

“No.”

“Then what have you got to lose?” She asked curious.

“There is someone.” Scorpius suddenly said way more serious than he intended.

Rose stared at him blankly. Then she got a grip. “Everyone knows you’re not seriously interested in Polly.” She got it all wrong. “And be honest to yourself, you’re not made for long lasting relationships.”

Her words echoed in Scorpius head: _you’re not made for long lasting relationships_. In that very moment he saw a golden flash behind her. He slowly flew closer beside her. Really close. There was no space left. Rose blushed and totally forgot why she was there on the pitch – at least for a moment. “You better concentrate on the game.” A moment was enough to abstract her. He flew up, pushing her off her broom but let it look accidentally. Then he followed the Snitch. Last second, she managed get a hold of her broom. She looked up after him.

“The two Slytherin Beater have their sights on Potter and uuugghhh…. I can’t even look!” The commentator’s voice echoed. There was screaming from the Gryffindor audience. “I really hope that crack was his broom and not a bone. Potter is falling! We need a medical team.”

Scorpius looked down at Albus. Albus looked at him reproachful and shook his head. He had tears in his eyes. Scorpius held the view. His expression unreadable. Then Albus turned around and made his way down to his brother. Scorpius pressed his lips together but continued searching the Snitch that had escaped him.

“Without Gryffindor’s strongest Beater, it’ll get hard for them to score points!” The Commentator explained. “Rose Granger-Weasley it’s now Gryffindors only hope.” There was cheering to support her.

After a while of playing Scorpius spotted the Snitch again. Without hesitation, he chased after it.

“Chapman got the Quaffel. Aaaannndd she scored! 10 Points Gryffindor!!”

“I swear I’m going to kill Fredericks.” Scorpius mumbled, still flying high speed. He was only inches away from the Snitch now. Rose caught up and flew right beside him.

“Not this time!!” She was just as determined to win as he was.

Scorpius looked up. His Beater were over his head.

“Better not turn around.”

She immediately looked behind her. But there was no one. In that moment, Scorpius flew down to get out of reach. The Beater hit the Bludger against the back of her broom and he tumbled down in circles. In reach of the Snitch, he speeded up once more. It was a highly risked manoeuvre. Not only the Slytherins held their breath. Shortly before bumping into the stand, he caught it! Scorpius flew a sharp curve, cutting his arm at the wood of the stand deep. He shortly flinched but without making a crash-landing he held his broom tight and reached the ground.

“Malfoy caught the Snitch. What an insane match!! Slytherin won!” The commentator, who actually was Gryffindor, said that with admiration in his voice.

There was incredibly loud cheering.

Back on solid ground, Scorpius ripped off a part of his uniform and wrapped it around his arm. All Slytherins ran on the grass and celebrated Scorpius. He was lifted up in the air:

“Scorpion King, Scorpion King…” They all shouted together.

After a while, everyone went back into their Houses to celebrate. Scorpius was still on the Pitch with his team. He went over to Fredericks. The other stood behind him. There was a clear tension although they won.

“90 Points.” Scorpius said very quiet. “Gryffindor scored 90 points!!” he now screamed at Fredericks who looked like he was going to cry any minute.

“Well, it’s Gryffindor after all, I mean…”

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses. I don’t want to see your face on the pitch again and there will be consequences.” Scorpius held up his wand.

“No please! I…”

“Mr. Malfoy!” Professor McGonagall walked over dead serious. “A word.” She signalized him to come over. The rest of the team left towards the Changing Rooms to shower and change.

“I feel the strong urge to remind you that you are not only Seeker. You also want to become Prefect of your House! You’re supposed to be a role model of fairness. Strategy focused on foul play is not what I wish for my students AND IF you still want to become elected representative of the pupil of Hogwarts next year, you better change your principles, or I will detract the permission you need to even volunteer. Are we clear?”

Scorpius grit his teeth and tried to keep his anger at bay. “We are clear.” It cost him quiet an effort to keep calm.

Scorpius was upset. He won though he didn’t even feel like celebrating. Instead, he had to listen to that senseless speech of the Headmistress and Albus was probably pretty upset. He entered the Changing Room and undressed. Then he went into the shower. Everyone was in best mood and welcomed him cheering. He didn’t share their mood. He let water pattern on his face on body.

“What happened?” Smith asked.

“What did she want?” Another team member asked.

“She criticized my strategy.” Scorpius only said emotionless. “Next time we must be more careful. I’ll come up with something. Most important we won.”

There were agreeing cheers. The others tapped on his shoulder. Blood was dripping down his arm.

“Mate, you should probably let Madame Pomfrey look over that wound. Looks pretty bad.”

“Not tonight. Tonight, we celebrate.” Scorpius high fived someone.

“Did you organize everything?” Smith asked euphorically.

“Sure! Drinks for free.”

“Can I bring Angela?” One asked.

“No other Houses invited. You know the rules.” HIS rules.

“Of course, Scorpion King.” No one ever complained.

“Rowl, what about your Ravenclaw friend? Did she finish the essays for me? Flitwick needs them tomorrow.” Scorpius asked in the Changing Room as he got dressed again.

“She’ll give it to you before classes tomorrow. She meets you in front of the Old Witch Statue.”

“Is she really as good as everyone says?”

“Yeah. Ravenclaw’s class best in Charms. Plus, you scared the hell out of her in Duel Club last time.”

Scorpius smiled satisfied. “Great. I really need an O.” Not that he couldn’t achieve that O by himself, but his time was precious.

“Don’t worry. That Ravenclaw girl will save your ass.”

Scorpius went out of the Changing Rooms. To his obvious dismay, Draco came across the Pitch. Scorpius’ facial expression turned into stone.

“Father.” Scorpius greeted him cold.

“Congratulations.” Draco seemed neither proud nor happy. “How’s your arm? Do you want me to accompany you on your way to the Hospital Wing?”

“Not necessary.”

“Promise me that you at least let Madame Pomfrey have a look.”

“Not necessary either.”

“You are careless with yourself.”

“Do you want anything in particular?”

“I had a serious talk with Professor McGonagall. She is concerned about your aggressive behaviour.”

Scorpius looked annoyed. “I’m leading a team, father. Maybe not officially yet, but I’ll be Slytherin’s Captain soon enough. Sometimes unpopular decisions need to be made to win.”

“Life is not about winning.”

“If you see it that way…” Scorpius didn’t share his father’s view on the world on principle.

“Does Albus share your point of view?”

“Leave him out of this!” Now Scorpius lost his coolness.

“I can imagine he wasn’t happy about your strategy to take his brother down.”

Scorpius kept quiet.

“Or didn’t you even tell him?”

“This is none of your business!”

Draco sighed. “I know you are angry, but your mother always told you…”

“This has nothing to do with mom!!” Scorpius shouted and tears shout in his eyes.

“Whatever you think you must fight; you can stop. This is not only about Quidditch anymore. You threaten your classmates and your teammates. You’re going too far.”

“I just do what has to be done. Weren’t you doing the same during your Hogwarts days?”

“I told you, I regret it. And you will regret your behaviour, too.”

“Then I will live with it. I don’t really care.”

“You forget the difference between right and wrong. Remember your mother told you….”

“She’s dead.” Scorpius cut him off. He shook his head and turned around.

“Scorpius!” Draco went after him.

“Leave me alone!”

Draco pulled him into a hug. “I love you and your mother loved you, too. Nothing ever changes that.”

Scorpius was so caught off guard, that he had to fight tears. For a moment he didn’t move. Then he pulled away and quickly whipped away his tears. He turned his back towards him, so he wouldn’t see. He did anyway.

“Concentrate on the good in your life. Concentrate on Albus.”

“Don’t talk about him!”

“I’d like to meet him. You can invite him over during Holidays.”

Scorpius couldn’t stand another second there. He got on his broom and escaped his father and the situation.

Scorpius ran the whole way down to the Dungeon. He got a grip of himself. Back in his Common Room, everyone was waiting for him. He quickly crossed the room and jumped on a table.

“Everyone! WE won the match against Gryffindor and tonight we will celebrate!” He held a speech just as everyone expected. “Cheers.” He held up a glass and everyone drank.

Long after the speech, Albus entered the Common Room. He shortly looked up at Scorpius, then he pushed his way through the crowd.

“…Albus!” Scorpius called out already drunk and grinning.

Albus hesitated, shortly looked at the stairs to their dorm, then back at Scorpius. He seemed torn apart. In the end, Albus walked past him without saying a word and entered the dorm. Scorpius followed him, almost falling up the stairs.

“We have the dorm to ourselves.” Scorpius closed the gap between them and kissed down Albus neck. He reached out his hand and rubbed it over the fabric of Albus trousers. Albus pushed Scorpius away.

“What’s wrong?” Scorpius asked pissed.

“You haven’t even asked me about James.”

“Albus.” Scorpius sighed. “It’s Quidditch. People get hurt. Things like that happen all the time.”

“You broke his arm on purpose!”

“I wasn’t even close.”

“Don’t play your games, Scorpius. I thought we were over that point. You planned it and that makes it worse.”

“You don’t know the pressure! Everyone expects me to win. I can’t afford to lose; not now that I’ve come so far.”

“But you’re hurting everyone around you.”

“Oh, come on….” Scorpius sighed deeply and buried his hand in his hair in frustration of Albus’ lack of understanding. “It’s so damn easy for you.”

“You’re not fair. Nothing comes easy for me!”

“Spare me, Albus! You stand in your own light. I won the match for us and I want to celebrate; not discuss.”

“You’re the worst.” Albus shook his head. He went towards the stairs down to the Common Room.

“I don’t need you, Albus. Polly Chapman. Rose. They want me. They are the most popular girls of our year. I can have sex with whoever I want.” He shouted drunk in anger.

Albus stopped. “I’m aware, I’m just a mean to provoke your dad and it’s only casual sex for you.” He turned around. “Go on. Fuck whoever you want. I don’t care!” He lied and ran down the stairs, ignoring Scorpius shouting his name. He contemplated to hide in the Room of Requirement but decided to take a walk to clear his head.

After a long walk, Albus returned to the Common Room. It was late and the Common Room had gotten less crowded. Everyone left was beyond drunk. He passed a smaller group of Fifth Years and caught some phrases:

“…he scares the hell out of me.”

“He’s insane. Glad he left. He was outta control.”

“I hate it if drunk people can’t control their aggressions.”

Albus slowed down and turned towards them. “What happened?”

“Haven’t you been here?”

Albus shook his head.

“Scorpion King lost his mind, that’s what happened.”

There was agreeing gesturing.

Albus frowned.

“If you ask me, he was in bad mood anyway and just searching for an excuse to throw a tantrum.”

“To cut a long story short: He started a fight with a handful Seventh Year’s for no reason. They took his wand after showing him they didn’t need a wand to hurt him.”

“How was that possible?” Albus asked unbelieving, ignoring the pulsing heartbeat in his ears.

“He was too drunk to stand.”

“You really missed the best parts.”

“And where is he now?” Albus had a bad feeling.

“Dunno. He took the last bottle of Firewhiskey.

“That ass.”

“Well, to be fair it’s basically his. He paid for all drinks tonight.”

“True. But he could have at least taken the Vodka instead. I hate Vodka.” One sighed dramatically.

Soon they were wrapped up in their own discussion and forgot about Albus, who left the Common Room unseen for the second time that night. He ran through the Corridors pretty headless. Hogwarts was too huge to find anyone by chance. The staircases moved and without thinking, Albus took the next moving staircase and the next and the next. He ran up until he reached the Astronomy Tower. He stopped catching his breath. _‘It was senseless. This was the last place Scorpius would go.’_ He neither liked Divination nor Astronomy. He was absolutely rational and sticked to logical classes. _‘Stop searching. He doesn’t deserve to be found and he won’t appreciate it…’_ Albus inner voice tried him to convince to go back to bed. _‘Just forget about stupid Scorpius Malfoy.’_

As he was about to turn the other way, he noticed cool fresh air. He rubbed his arm and looked around. A small window stood open and the wind moved it. Albus quickly walked over to shut it. The rattling noise would probably lead a Prefect here soon. As he was about to close it, he froze in shock and gasped:

There was Scorpius, balancing over the highest rooftop of Hogwarts with a bottle in his hands.

Albus swallowed and bit his tongue: He couldn’t call out his name. He would probably loose balance but that was about to happen anyway regarding his state of drunkenness. He felt the panic shooting in his veins. Then the adrenaline kicked in and without hesitation, Albus climbed out of the window, just than he remembered something the girl had told him: _‘Scorpius was wandless.’_ Again, panic won the upper hand. _‘But HE was in possession of his wand._ ’ He comforted himself and unconsciously touched it in his pocket while he put one foot in front of the other _‘…but what spell was he supposed to cast if any of them fell? Arresto Momentum?! That was a ridiculously difficult spell he didn’t even try to practise once.’_ He shook of the thought of falling. _‘Falling was no option!’_ He was tempted to shortly looked down but forced himself to focus on Scorpius in front of him. He was within reach.

Scorpius intended to drink the rest of the dark liquid in his bottle. He looked up in the night sky and that was it: the moment he lost balance. He immediately let go of the bottle, but it was too late: His legendary sense of balanced was non-existent anymore. He slid down the roof, trying to find hold. When the bottle shattered into thousand pieces on the hard stone ground of the Courtyard beneath them, they both got a scarily clear impression of the distance between them and death. Albus had seen it coming. He almost ran the last meters to close the gap between them. He reached out: “Scorpius!!!” He screamed, grabbing a wing of a stone stature, which was his last option before slipping into nothingness. It was a matter of seconds. Scorpius looked up scared to death and reached out. Albus scratched part of his arm until he held him tight on his wrist. Scorpius’ feet found hold on a jutty. With all strength Albus could gather, he was able to pull him up to a safer place on the roof… well as safe as Hogwarts’s rooftops allowed it to be. They sat back against the stature, legs dangling down. The moment, Scorpius reached Albus eye to eye, he flew around his neck. Albus was totally caught off guard but hugged him back with one arm. He definitely won’t let go of their only safety. Scorpius was shaking like hell and he was… sobbing. _The Scorpion King was crying._ There was still enough adrenaline in Albus’ blood to not freak out, but he needed a moment to overthink his next action. While hugging the blonde, he did look down for the first time. Albus wasn’t afraid of hight but that place made his goosebump raise.

“Scorp… calm down.” Albus voice was calmer than he expected it to be. He rubbed his back. “You’re drunk and wandless. We must get back inside!”

Scorpius didn’t respond.

“I can’t cast any spells to save us from falling. Do you understand?”

Nothing Albus said seemed to reach Scorpius. He was crying even worse and clenched Albus’ jacket. _‘How did he always ended up in such fucked up situations?’_ “Fuck Scor. What have you been thinking?” Albus said rather to himself than seriously expecting any answer.

“I always wanted to attempt Hogwarts. As child first thing in the morning, I checked the Daily Prophet, convinced some kind of tragedy happened and dad won’t let me go.”

Though Albus was aware where they were, he listened. Alcohol obviously made Scorpius talk and Albus won’t stop him from confessing whatever was on his mind. He wanted to understand why Scorpius was messed up the way he was.

“Turned out dad didn’t let me go either way. Instead, he sent me to hell. It’s all wrong: I mean it feels like I was never supposed to be there! Being send to Durmstrang destroyed me. I can’t even say I lost it all when I was expelled. Yeah, I built up a Kingdom, but in the end, it meant nothing. And now, that I finally got the chance to be here - for the first time - something feels right… but I messed it up. I’m a loser, a true and total loser.” He cried.

“You could have died up here.” Albus voice broke. That was all that was in Albus’ head.

“You know what’s pathetic? I read every single story about Harry Potter over and over…. All I wanted was what he had and then I got you…” He pulled him closer, ignoring what Albus just said.

“Yeah, you got his disappointing son….” Albus muttered, sure that’s what Scorpius wanted to stress in his drunken head.

“No!” Now Scorpius suddenly sat up. Albus stared into glassy eyes, blood shot from both crying and alcohol. He looked broken, vulnerable and hopeless. His right cheek and eye were painted in shades of violet from the fight. Dried blood was on his lip. Albus held him tighter by the sudden change of position.

“You’re so much better, Albus!” Scorpius leaned forward and kissed him.

Albus could taste the mixture of sour Whiskey and irony blood. Hearing those words, Albus now felt drunk, too. He was about to lose balance any second, so he pulled away to make sure they weren’t going to die for sure this time.

He left a paper-thin gap between their lips. “We must get off that fucking roof.”

Scorpius clenched Albus’ arm. “Albus, I want you.” He kissed him again, harder this time, letting go of his hold, now holding Albus face in his hands.

“You’re drunk.” Albus pulled away violently, but still holding the other boy so tight that he left bruises. “Listen…” He inhaled deeply. “You didn’t mess up anything yet…at least nothing that couldn’t be fixed, but I’m going to kill you if we fall off that roof and die because you want to fuck.”

Scorpius laughed half-hearted. “I didn’t mean it like that… _I want you…_ don’t you understand?” Scorpius’ voice was thick as honey. He rubbed his thumb over Albus’ cheek, that was red from the cool night air.

Albus could lose himself in Scorpius’ eyes, his touch and his words and for a blink of an eye he did. He immediately regretted losing his focus. A puff loudly slammed the little window close and both startled. Albus turned around, his hand slipping from the stone. Before the feeling of falling fully sank in Scorpius held his waist.

“Maybe you’re right, we should get back.” He said clearer now.

Slowly they stood up. Albus took Scorpius’ hand and they started walking. The last part Albus pulled impatient and they fell back through the window into the safe corridor. They hit the ground and Scorpius landed on Albus.

“Owww…” Albus rubbed his arm. He sat up. “You’re ok?” He made Scorpius look at him. He leaned into Albus and nuzzled anything about needing a bathroom.

“Great.” Albus groaned and pulled the taller boy up to support him.

“I’m sorry, Albus.” Scorpius repeated barely understandable on their way to the Prefect Bathroom which was closest.

Albus didn’t even respond. All he wanted was to reach the bathroom before they were either got caught or anything messier happened.

“No, I mean it. You’re always there. You saved me twice. No one ever risked anything for me.”

Albus sighed. “Tomorrow you probably won’t remember a thing… ”

They finally reached their aim. Albus let Scorpius down in front of a toilet and quickly organized a cool wet towel and pressed it on his neck. It didn’t take long until Scorpius started coughing.

“Don’t go.”

Albus sat behind him, rubbing his back. “I won’t go anywhere. Promise.”

Then he threw up. After a while Scorpius leaned against the wall. Albus sat beside him. He rested his head on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder.


	7. Break up

It was getting more difficult to hide his secret life from his siblings. After his fight with Scorpius and last night’s events, Albus didn’t sleep at all.

At breakfast, James sat down between Lily and Albus. His arm was bandaged, but Madame Pomfrey did a brilliant job as always.

“Ow, James. What the fuck? There is more than enough space next to Albus.” Lily complained.

“I missed my two favourite siblings.” James pulled them into a hug.

“Charming.” Lily sighed.

James shovelled some cereals in his mouth. “Have you heard the news about Malfoy?”

“Did Rose ask him out _again_?” Lily asked annoyed.

James laughed. “No… at least not as far as I know. But a third time would be beneath her.”

“You think so?” Lily unbelievingly raised an eyebrow.

“Anyway, Malfoy volunteered as Head Boy.” He groaned. Even before yesterday’s disaster match, James wasn’t quiet a fan to put it mildly.

Albus shortly closed his eyes and consciously inhaled. _Scorpius was everywhere, even if he wasn’t physically there. It was getting too much._ Over far too many weeks, things between them were messed up and at the same time overwhelmingly good. Christmas Holidays were soon approaching and Albus counted the days. Although a part of him didn’t want to be separated from Scorpius, the other part screamed for a break. He needed to get his emotional chaos together and more than anything he needed SLEEP. His eyelids were heavy, and he couldn’t remember the last night he had slept well, and enough.

“Albus…Aaal-bus??” Lily repeated.

Just then Albus realised he had fallen asleep at the table.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Yes Lil.” Albus rubbed his eyes. “Can’t keep up the Paperwork … that’s all.”

“It’s neither your O.W.L.’s nor your N.E.W.T’s year and James said you got detention because you didn’t hand in any essays lately.

Albus shot James a death glance. “I’m already through with detention and that’s exactly the reason I’m doing my paperwork now...”

“You’re lying.” Lily figured.

_‘Fuck. She didn’t buy his lies anymore. He lately found too many sad excuses for his strange behaviour. He must come up with something believable.’_ “I’m just not as good in paperwork as you, Rose or any other perfect family member!”

“Ok...ok! Sorry.” Lily knew that _this topic_ was not worth discussing with Albus.

While Lily turned back to James, a small paper snake made its way to Albus under the table. Albus gasped. He instantly knew it was a note from Scorpius, but he never sent one when he was aware his siblings were around. Especially after their fight last night, Albus wouldn’t have expected anything from the other boy. He quickly picked it up and hid it in his hand. The snake bit him.

“Ow!” Albus flinched.

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked worried.

“Eehhh… nothing.”

“You’re acting really strange the last few weeks. Don’t think I didn't recognize. Maybe I should write mom…”

“What?” Albus gasped.

“You’re spending way too much time with Rose. Keep mom out of it!” James defended his brother.

Lily crossed her arms.

“Seriously, we NEVER involve our parents… we just don’t do it. It always means trouble.” James added.

“Fine.” Lily rolled her eyes.

Again, the snake bit Albus’ finger. Albus grit his teeth. He quickly got up. “I really need to go! I’m late…!” With that he quickly grabbed his stuff and left the Great Hall.

“Late for what?!” Lily frowned. “That’s exactly what I mean…” She addressed James but Albus was already out of reach to hear the last part of her sentence.

Outside he unfolded the note. Hope bubbled up in his chest: _‘Maybe an apology?’_

“Meet me at 4pm. Got extra time in the Prefect’s Bathroom.”

_‘That was all? After all that had happened last night?’_ Albus couldn’t believe it. Hot anger bubbled up inside his gut. _‘He sent him an emergency note to inform him about their next sex date? And even worse: while he was with his siblings. They could have noticed so easily. And how did he imagine this to work anyway? They weren’t even Prefects. At night, they only slipped in when they were a hundred percent sure, no one was there. He couldn’t just walk in at 4 pm. And what if anyone saw Scorpius walking in first? Did he think about it at all? Didn’t he care about secrecy anymore? This time, Albus definitely won’t wait for him there to get screwed.’_ He crumbled the paper in his hand and put it in the pocket of his cloak. _‘Out of sight out of mind.’_

Thick snowflakes covered Hogwarts’ castle grounds and Albus wrapped his green, grey striped scarf tighter around his neck as he walked down the endless stone stairs. Fortunately, there still were places in Hogwarts Scorpius Malfoy didn’t have any knowledge of. Totally frozen, he finally reached the Magical Creature Reserve at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, far behind Hagrid’s Hut.

He opened the doors of the stalls and entered. A few small Mooncalves jumped up and down, happy to see him. He got a bucket with water and one with food for the little creatures. He often helped Hagrid with all kinds of creatures – Mooncalves, Bowtruckles, Knarls and Porkocks. He was allowed to come and go whenever he wanted – it had been his escape from school life ever since he attempted Hogwarts but since he met Scorpius he hadn’t been here. He did feel guilty as he noticed how much he had been missed by the lovely little creatures.

After he cleaned the stall for hours and fed them, he let himself fall into the warm straw in the corner. He was exhausted from the long day and the unhealthy emotional storm that raged inside him. He couldn’t prevent his thoughts from circling around Scorpius, he couldn’t prevent to picture them happily together. He groaned in frustration. Just then he noticed that the Mooncalf with the most tousled coat walked over, long after the others of its herd left to go out on the meadow. It looked groggy and one ear hang down loose. It looked unsure but curious at Albus with its huge eyes.

“Hey little buddy.” He carefully lifted his hand to touch it, but it made some steps back. “Nobody wants you, hmm?” Albus just looked at it. He wouldn’t describe himself as patient, but it surprised him how much patience he gathered in situations like these. He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a small paper. It was Scorpius’ note. He rolled his eyes. _‘Not what he had been looking for.’_ He continued searching and pulled out a special meat ball. Hagrid once gave him a whole jar full of it, promising that if he ever had difficulties with getting the Mooncalves in the stalls, those little balls were the secret to gain their trust. “There is a key to every creature’s heart…” He heard Hagrid’s voice in his head. The Mooncalf slowly walked over. Still, there was distrust in its eyes. Then it ate the ball out of Albus’ hand, obviously pretty happy about it. “Now go find your friends.” Albus smiled and lay back again. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something soft and warm beside him. The Mooncalf cuddled right beside him. Albus’ anger about the certain blonde faded, and he gave in to his heavy eyelids.

“Here you are…” A familiar voice woke him.

Albus blinked. It was dark already. Someone held his lumos-activated wand in his face.

“You missed dinner… and our date.”

“How did you find me here?” Albus asked perplexed, realising the little creature was still in his arms.

“Well, I have my meanes.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “No games, Scorp.” He groaned. “Seriously, how did you find me? Only James and Lily know about that spot.”

“Fine. I cast a tracking spell connected to the paper snake.”

“You what??”

“Are you here because of detention? Where actually are we?” Scorpius looked around. Then his view lingered on the Mooncalf in Albus’ arms.

“I’m helping Hagrid once in a while.”

“What’s with that one?” Scorpius looked sceptical.

“I dunno. Guess it’s alone.”

“Looks pretty …weak.”

Albus shot him a death glance. “Stop changing the topic. You didn’t even apologize for last night.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

Albus rolled his eyes. _‘Certainly not good enough!’_ “I know you think you own the school already, but _you don’t own me_.”

“I wouldn’t say I already own the school but I’m on the best way. I actually wanted to celebrate with you…”

“You are Prefect. I have heard … congrats.” Albus said in pure irony.

“Oh ehhmm… no. I’m working on it but becoming Prefect is just necessary to get privileges. After the Christmas break, I’ll be Slytherin’s new captain.”

“You’re kidding. Rowl would never give up his Position.”

“Well, our Team obviously thought I did quiet a good job. _I always get what I want_.”

Albus felt sick hearing him say it like his words were directed to Albus. Suddenly the Mooncalf got up and went over to Scorpius and started nibbling at his cloak.

“Hey!” Scorpius tugged nervous at the fabric.

Albus couldn’t suppress a laugh.

“Stop!” Scorpius instructed.

“Seems like it doesn’t like you much.” Albus said quiet satisfied.

“Haha. Very funny, Albus. Help me.”

“Don’t tell me the Scorpion King is scared of a harmless little creature.” Albus got up and kneed down in front of it. He took out another meat ball and the Mooncalf let go of the cloak.

“Well done.” He stroked its head. “Pretty clever.”

“Did you train it?”

“No, it may surprise you, but it has its own will.” Albus got up, passed the other boy, ready to leave into the darkness.

Scorpius held him back on his arm. “Why are you upset?”

“Where am I supposed to start? You’re getting careless! Stop sending me notes when Lil and James are around.”

Scorpius smirked.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Albus asked shocked.

“It shouldn’t get boring.” He brushed it off.

Albus pulled away. “Everything is a fucking game for you, but you know what's strange? You never seem to have fun.” Albus was beyond mad.

“What is the real reason you are upset?”

“Can you stop playing pretend for once! At least when we are alone?” Albus couldn’t hold back the flood of words. So many nights he lay awake imagining they could be more; more than just superficial lovers. “You don’t care about anyone else than you. I mean, is that really enough for you? Don’t you want more? Last night you said…”

“I was drunk!” Scorpius cut him off. “We have an arrangement, Albus. This between us is just about sex.”

It hit Albus unexpected, although he knew it. Scorpius had never left much room for hope. He bit his lip. Tears shot in his eyes. _‘Didn’t he care at all?’_

“Did that work well for you so far? Did it work in Durmstrang til you got expelled?”

“You’re going too far! You better shut up, or…”

“…or what? Will you duel me?” Albus laughed half hearted.

“I warn you.” Scorpius grit his teeth.

“I thought you aren’t afraid of anything.” Albus was ready to go all the way. He didn’t have anything to lose.

“I’m not.” He responded confident.

“Then why don’t you open up to anyone?” Albus held up his arms.

“This is none of your business.” The other boy now pointed his wand at Albus.

“I don’t care if you hurt me.”

They looked at each other for a several moments. Then Scorpius lowered his wand. He seemed torn apart. He turned around and walked out in the clear, ice cold dark night.

“Lumos.” Albus followed him. “What do you want, Scorp? Titles? Trophies? Being feared?”

“I don’t know what I want, ok??!!” Scorpius shouted. Not being in control of his feelings never barely happened before.

Albus hesitated. Then he slowly walked over and took his hand. “Then let’s figure it out together.”

“I can’t give you what you want.” He said bitter and pulled his hand away.

But Albus wouldn’t be Slytherin if he gave up so easily. “I like you… ok? I mean… I really like you.” It cost him so much effort to admit it. _‘His Gryffindor family would be proud of his hidden bravery. ok… maybe not so proud considering that he confessed his love to a Malfoy.'_ “And not because you’re Hogwarts’ best Seeker or Duellist or future Slytherin Captain. Actually, you are a nerd. You love books and you love to lecture me about History of Magic, you love all kinds of sweets, especially Pepper Imps because they remind you of your mom and you always only eat half your lunch to have two desserts, even during Quidditch Season.”

Scorpius was moved by his words. For a heartbeat, Scorpius looked like he gave in to the feeling and the future he could have with him. He almost seemed hopeful. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Albus shook his head and looked him right in his eyes determined. “I know you – the _real_ you.”

“I can’t give up my kingdom.”

Albus hope was replaced by anger. _‘That was his answer? Definitely NOT good enough!’_ “Your kingdom? Don’t be ridiculous. Nothing you build up is real. Just be honest with yourself. You only got what you wanted because you manipulate people.”

Albus did hit a nerve.

“It’s not my fault, you’re having feelings for me!” Scorpius shot back.

**_Silence._ **

Hearing Scorpius say those words was the worst-case scenario. “Well… then…” Albus voice broke. He swallowed down his tears and cleared his throat. “…I won’t continue like before. I can’t.” Albus couldn’t believe he said it aloud. A part of him wanted to fully surrender to Scorpius, no matter how much of himself he had to sacrifice. But by now he couldn’t keep his feelings at bay – not anymore. Being with Scorpius _that way_ hurt too much. It was a self-inflicted pain that spread in his body and soul the longer Albus continued their arrangement _to Scorpius’ conditions_. It hurt too bad, knowing he would never be anything more than just a glimpse of physical joy for him.

Obviously not the respond Scorpius expected. “What do you mean?”

“Whatever this was. It’s over.” Albus voice was raspy. Then he turned around and ran away from him as fast as he could, begging that Scorpius didn’t see the tears falling.


	8. Compartments

Albus couldn’t believe he made it to Christmas Break and _finally_ entered the Hogwarts Express home. The last few days since their “break-up” from whatever relationship they had, were exhausting. It was exhausting to ignore Scorpius and it was exhausting being ignored by Scorpius. His siblings constantly asked what was wrong with him. If he had one quiet minute for himself his mind decided to torture him with pictures of Scorpius’ lips, his laugh, his naked body pressed against his … As an unwelcomed result, he permanently asked himself if he really was 100% sure about his decision. _‘Of course, he wasn’t.’_

He searched the train for a free compartment. _‘No Lily. No James. No Rose. And particularly NO…’_ “Scorpius?” Albus gasped as he opened one of the last compartment doors. He awkwardly stared at him for way too long. Then he slammed the door close from the outside. He turned around and exhaled. A heartbeat later, he was pulled back in. The other boy quickly cast an effective locking spell.

“What are you doing?” Albus asked confused.

“Making sure no one interrupts us.” Scorpius stepped forward, closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on Albus’ who instantly pushed him away.

“Do you suffer from memory loss?!”

“Are you still upset?”

“I obviously didn’t make my point clear: I’m trough with you, _Malfoy_.”

“Is there no way to change your mind?” He asked serious and sweet and half apologizing.

“Until you didn’t decide to try a real relationship, your next words better be: Albus, I’m sorry…”

“Oh, I know a much better way to say sorry… better than you can imagine.” Scorpius got down on his knees and looked up at Albus with a smirk while he unbuttoned his trousers.

Albus pressed himself against the compartment door and froze. _Was that really happening?_ Til now it always has been the other way around. He never asked but he was thrilled to experience the feeling. By now, Albus knew quiet well what triggered the blonde and what drove him over the edge. He remembered watching Scorpius once, during a state of pure ecstasy: head jerked in his neck, moaning his name needy as never before, shaking from the orgasm. Albus wanted the exact same feeling! And, against everything he had sworn himself, he let Scorpius unbutton his jeans and closed his eyes.

Scorpius obviously enjoyed teasing him. He let the tip of his tongue run over his full length. Albus shivered, when he finally felt Scorpius’ soft lips closing around his glans. He squeezed his eyes shut and fully concentrated on the waves of pleasure that Scorpius sent through his body. He buried his fingers in the wood fragments of the door and tried his best to suppress a moan. Students were right on the other side of the door, chatting and laughing. If he could hear them, they would hear him. Albus wanted to shout out how fucking amazing it felt and that he shouldn’t stop, but he wouldn’t risk interrupting whatever Scorpius did with his tongue right now. Albus hands found their way into the soft blonde hair to gain some control over the rhythm. He was torn between pushing him away and drawing him closer. He couldn’t gather enough self-control of his body to make it last longer. He sharply inhaled when his body decided to take over and his hip jerked forward. A moan escaped his lips: It was a mixture of his creeping orgasm and frustration that he didn’t manage to make it last longer. His soundless moans only caused that Scorpius put even more enthusiasm in his movements. A heartbeat later, he was driven over the edge.

Scorpius stood up again and faced him with flushed cheeks. His hair was even messier than Albus’. He licked over his swollen wet lips. Albus blushed by the intense look the handsome boy was giving him. Scorpius leaned forward, but stopped, leaving a paper-thin space between them. He made it Albus’ choice and Albus couldn’t fight it. In a blink of an eye, closed the gap between them. As soon as their lips met Scorpius opened his mouth. Albus tasted his own cum on the other boy’s tongue. Albus didn’t see that coming. It was distracting. But he kinda liked it… a lot! Scorpius smiled into the kiss, obviously noticing Albus’ excitement. He made a new attempt and grabbed his ass. Albus moaned. Then Scorpius opened the button of his own pants. Albus tried his best to focus back on his self-imposed principles: _‘no more sex with Scorpius Malfoy!’_ He repeated like a mantra in his head. If only his touch wouldn’t feel so good. His hands were everywhere, and every single touch electrified his skin and send waves of pleasure through his body.

“Albus…” He moaned softly in his ear while he took the other boy’s hand and led it down to his pants. “I want you…”

 _‘I-want-you… he had said those exact same words before the night of the Quidditch Party when he was drunk on the rooftop. But nothing had changed after that night and nothing was about to change after today.’_ Fortunately, Albus could keep his sexual desire at bay for once because he just have gotten some relief, which didn’t mean he wasn’t already horny again, but at least he wasn’t as headless as before. With all the strength Albus could gather, he pulled away.

“… but I don’t want you… Not like that.”

The expression on Scorpius face revealed everything: Now HE was the one who didn’t see that coming. He was too convinced of himself to contemplate being rejected _– twice and for good._

Albus was partly proud of himself, partly regretting his choice. The moment was broken anyway. “Have you changed your mind?” Albus pulled his pants up.

Scorpius shot him a death glance. He hesitated to give him an answer.

“Well, then listen carefully. We won’t _ever_ …” Albus started but was interrupted by a familiar voice:

“Aaaallllbuusss?” James voice sounded through the train.

Albus froze and was quiet at once. Scorpius pulled him into a corner, so they won’t create a shadow in the milky window.

“Your locking spells better work.” Albus whispered.

Scorpius now didn’t seem too convinced.

Someone tried to open the door. It didn’t work. “Al? You’re here?” James asked.

Albus looked wide eyed at Scorpius. “Do something!” He signalized him.

“Fuck off, Potter!” Scorpius said loudly and annoyed.

“Why is your door locked, Malfoy?” James asked annoyed as well.

Albus looked reproachful at the blonde boy. “Great!” He whispered in pure irony.

“None of your business.”

“Open the door. I won’t repeat myself.” James instructed all Head Boy now.

Albus pressed a hand on his eyes. Scorpius bit his lip. Then he stepped in front of the door.

Albus held him back. “What are you doing?” He whispered shocked.

“Trust me.”

They exchanged glances.

“Alohomora!” James said determined.

Both boys immediately looked at the door, holding their breaths. But James couldn’t enter. “What in Merlin’s name?” They heard him cursing.

“Last warning, Malfoy, or I’m ganna use bombada.”

“He will do it.” Albus said too loud.

“Who’s in there with you?”

Albus pressed a hand on his mouth.

“Ok, two options: I’m duelling your brother to prevent him from entering, or,…”

“No!”

“… OR use _valid_ arguments.” Scorpius smiled evil.

Albus threw his hands in the air. He didn’t quiet know what exactly he meant, but probably nothing good. “Go for it.”

Scorpius smiled satisfied and opened the door only a few centimetres to sneak out.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing or what you’re hiding, but you will let me enter right NOW.” James was beyond mad. “This is a Prefect’ order!”

Scorpius stuck out his wand and at the same time blocked the door from opening further. Albus was still pressed in the corner. “Don’t move. I just want to talk.”

“Do you really believe I won’t duel you?” James asked provocatively.

“Listen. You will continue your round, without bothering me. You have never been here. You have never talked to me, understood?!”

James laughed. “And what makes you think I’m gonna ignore your strange behaviour? You’re clearly hiding something.”

Albus heart was racing. There was no way to get out of this situation. He shortly thought about jumping out of the window. _‘He must come up with a believable explanation.’_ His mind went blanc.

“I know your little secret.” Scorpius smirked evil.

James swallowed. “And what would that be?”

“Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor.” Scorpius smiled.

Albus heart stopped. One night, after they slept together in the Room of Requirement, they had actually talked a lot. Scorpius had asked him about his siblings and Albus told him that James had three semi-girlfriends at once. They didn’t know each other because they were from different years and houses. Actually, Lily and Albus were _the only ones_ who knew his secret. Albus heavily shook his head but Scorpius ignored him.

“How…? Who told you that?” James asked perplexed.

“I have eyes everywhere, Potter. Maybe you’re not as good in hiding as you think.”

Albus exhaled relieved. _‘At least it sounded believable.’_

James was driven over the edge, but he couldn’t do much about it. “I swear I’m gonna find out what you’re hiding, and then you’ll pay for it.”

Now Scorpius grin grew bigger. There was pure confidence in his eyes. “I don’t think so.”

The unalterable confidence irritated James. “…I’ll leave it, _for now;_ but don’t be so sure of yourself.” He gritted his teeth but left.

Albus sank down on a seat and leaned back. “You are always overdoing it.”

“Though I saved your neck.”

“I won’t thank you for that. I’m pretty sure all the other compartments are taken by now. The last thing I want is sitting with my family. They’ll be around all the time during the next two weeks.” Albus sighed as he got up. He was about to open the door.

“Albus, wait.”

He turned around surprised by the sudden change in Scorpius’ voice.

“You can stay…”

Albus frowned. “What is the price? You won’t get…”

“No price. I swear.”

“No games?”

“No games either. Regard it as peace offer.” He said honest and sweet and even slightly unsure.

“I dunno if this is a good idea.” Albus was torn apart.

“I have pepper imps.” Scorpius smiled and now looked so much younger. He held up a small package.

 _‘HOW could Albus ever say no to him?!’_ “I’m not staying for you. I’m staying for your sweets.”

They both smiled and Albus settled down beside him. Then they talked for hours. About all kind of things: That Albus hated when his whole family gathered in the Burrow at Christmas and that Scorpius hated Christmas as well, now that his mother was dead. He hated that his father always preferred ordering Christmas dinner instead of cooking together. It felt like they knew each other since forever.

“Something from the Trolley my dears?” The old trolly-witch knocked.

Scorpius jumped up and instantly opened the door. “I’ll have chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties … Albus, what do you want?”

“Also, pumpkin pasties.”

“Two please.”

Scorpius balanced everything to the seat, visibly happy with his collection of sweets. Albus heart melted seeing Scorpius acting like that.

“That witch gives me the creeps.” Scorpius admitted.

“I totally know what you mean.” Albus laughed.

After eating tones of sweets, Albus yawned. “How do you actually compensate the lack of sleep?”

“I went to a military academy. What do you think my day looked like?”

“I have no idea.” Albus admitted.

“You get up at 5:30 for morning workout. Then you have lessons and til late in the evening Duelling Club. 6 days a week.”

Albus stared at him unbelieving.

“Told you Hogwarts is paradise.”

“I’m probably gonna sleep all Holiday.” Albus rubbed his eyes.

“We still have an hour to go. You can sleep til then.” Scorpius lifted an arm signalizing him to get some rest on his shoulder.

Albus happily accepted his unexpected offer. Scorpius held Albus in one arm, with his other hand he held a book and started reading.

“Seriously? History of Magic?” Albus chuckled.

“Sleep.” Scorpius said sheepish.

Albus wouldn’t have guessed he could feel so happy; not after what happened. He looked outside and watched the snowy landscape for a while until he fell asleep. The first restful sleep in weeks.

“Albus…Albus wake up.” Scorpius’ fingers run through his curls.

“Hmmnn…” Albus rubbed his face. “I need coffee.”

“You wanna see something interesting?” Scorpius asked in a weird tone.

“What?” Albus frowned, preparing for practically everything. Just then he noticed the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross and students were getting off already. He jumped. Scorpius pointed at his parents, who stood there with a blonde man their age. Lily told their mother anything with pure excitement. James was nowhere out on the platform yet.

“Is that your dad?” Albus already knew the answer. “Why is he talking to my dad? I thought they hate each other.”

“I have no idea.” Scorpius said curious.

Albus looked at him unbelieving.

“I swear I have nothing to do with it! They’re probably just catching up.”

“If you say so…” Albus pressed his face against the window to get a better view. Just then Draco suddenly looked over. Scorpius pulled him away from the window.

“We should get off… but better not at the same time.” Scorpius smirked.

Albus packed his stuff together. Just then he realized that they won’t see each other for the next two weeks. He looked unsure at Scorpius. He wanted to kiss him. The other boy obviously thought the very same because he looked at him with the same longing eyes.

“I guess we’ll see us next year…” Albus said.

“Yea…” Scorpius’ voice was raspy.

They kept looking at each other. Then Albus stepped froward and placed a kiss on Scorpius’ lips. Sweet and short. He pulled away and left a paper-thin space mirroring the kiss form earlier. They remained like that for a heartbeat, then Scorpius kissed him again and pulled him into a fierce hug filled with pure emotions. Albus pulled him even closer. He didn’t want to let go. Not just yet. When they parted, Albus licked his lips and looked one last time at him.

“Bye Scorp.”

The blonde boy only cracked a smile.

Albus seemed to be the last person to get off. He dragged his trunk behind him. Suddenly there was a noise. He turned around and wondered if Scorpius already followed him but there was no one.

He made his way out to the platform. Ginny smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. “So good to see you, love!”

“Hi mom.” Albus smiled.

He looked over at his father who still was wrapped up in a conversation with Scorpius’ father. Both men looked at him. Harry smiled and signalized him he needed another 5 minutes. Then he turned back to Draco, but Draco’s view lingered on him. Their eyes met. Draco didn’t move an inch and neither smiled. Albus blushed and quickly looked away. _‘Did he know? Did Scorpius write him about them??’_

“I made your favourite dinner and I wanna hear all about your year so far. You have barely written any letters.” Ginny said rather concerned than accusing.

“Paperwork keeps me busy.” Albus lied.

Lily rolled his eyes and shook her head. _‘Liar.’_ She formed with her lips.

“Where is James?” Their mother asked and looked around.

“Probably Prefect matters.” Lily answered way too quick.

“Rose is over there already.” Ginny pointed at Ron and Hermione.

“Hello father. Hello Mr. Potter.” Scorpius greeted the two men.

Albus turned around and immediately mentally slapped himself for his thoughtless action.

“Scorpius.” Harry nodded polite.

 _‘Did his father know him?’_ Albus wondered.

“Hello, son.” Draco places a hand on his shoulder. “How was your train ride home?”

“Unexpected, but good.”

Albus blushed and forced himself to look anywhere else.

“We’re finished here, right Pot…ehm.” He cleared his throat. “Harry?”

“Yes. Write me, when you gave it a thought.”

Draco nodded. His expression unreadable. Both Albus and Scorpius frowned. _‘What was going on?!’_

“I thought before we go home, we can go to a restaurant here in London. You can choose.” Draco took his son’s trunk as a matter of course.

Albus first impression was: _‘Draco was different from both, Scorpius’ and his family’s description. Totally different.’_

The Malfoys left the Platform and Scorpius turned around one last time, shortly looking at Albus. Albus wondered what the expression in his eyes was supposed to mean. _‘Was that regret?’_

Then they were gone.

“Mom, what did dad mean?” Albus directly asked.

“I fear that’s business.” She sighed, meaning she couldn’t tell anything further. “Do you know Scorpius?”

Albus heart stopped. “Ehhmmm… no!”

Ginny looked at him surprised.

“No… we just had one Potion project together. We didn’t talk much.” Albus brushed it off. “Better ask Lil about gossip.”

“Oh, as I know your sister, she will tell us all about it at dinner.” She laughed.

Albus feared that, too.

“Ah there is James!” Ginny waved at him, although they were almost the only ones left on the platform.

James looked pale, dead serious and in worst mood. Albus wondered, if the incident with Scorpius was the reason for his odd mood.

“James, love, where have you been? What’s wrong?” Ginny asked concerned.

“Nothing, mom. Just having a bad day.” Though he stared at Albus while answering his mother.


	9. Winter

Scorpius sat in his favourite armchair at the fire and read. His father sat across the room in his favourite armchair and read as well. It was Christmas eve. They had ordered dinner and unwrapped a few presents without talking much. As child Scorpius had been as excited about Christmas just as any other kid his age, but since his mother passed, neither he nor his father enjoyed that once magical time of the year anymore. At least Draco organised a tree this year. They never talked about Astoria. Not even, or _especially_ not at such days.

Suddenly there was a knock at the window. Scorpius looked up but Draco was already on his way to open it. A little owl obtrusively kept knocking. Draco opened the window and huge snowflakes that instantly vanished covered the antique carpet.

“It’s for you.” Draco said likewise surprised and happy.

Scorpius must admit he was surprised as well. Never before had he received anything for Christmas except from his parents. Draco handed him a small package with a note. Scorpius took it and his heart began to race when he read the little crinkled up parchment that was soaked from the snow.

// _Merry Christmas._ // Nothing more was written there but Scorpius immediately recognized the handwriting. They had exchanged uncountable little notes since they met. It was unmistakably from him.

Scorpius looked up to see if his father was watching him, but Draco was organising some food and water for Albus’ exhausted little owl. Scorpius wondered how it managed to carry the package all the way. He quickly unwrapped the brown paper and stared at the present. It was a small vintage metal box with pepper imps inside. On the cover of then box was Bathilda Bagshot, one of his favourite historians. She smiled at him and then continued busily writing her book. _‘It was perfect.'_ Without knowing how it happened, and without any chance to fight it, Scorpius was crying. He intended to keep his feelings for Albus at bay. He wanted to reduce their relationship to sex. And now the revelation hit him:

_'All his false attempts to draw a clear line and control his feelings didn’t work.'He was so damn stupid and in love.'_

All he wanted, was to tell his mother about that boy that changed everything and asked her what he was supposed to do. He clenched the box and tried to swallow his tears.

“It’s from Albus?” Draco asked, while he placed the bowl for the owl on the windowsill. It didn’t sound like a question though. His father was an intelligent man, and it wasn’t hard to figure, because Scorpius had made one huge mistake when he started to attempt Hogwarts:

After the first night with Albus, he had written his father a letter. Of course, he didn’t explicitly write that he fucked the Potter boy, but his father was clever enough to figure what his son implied in his letters and that was _exactly what Scorpius had wanted_ \- he wanted to provoke his father for all cost. Albus had been just an effective mean to get what he wanted.

Scorpius came out to his father when he was fourteen, pretty much a year after his mother died. At that time, it had been remarkably easy to upset is father with all kinds of “bad behaviour”. So, he told him he was Bisexual. It was the truth and Scorpius pretty quickly accepted his sexuality, but he was convinced his father wouldn’t. He never expected a loving reaction, so why not use it as perfect provocation? But it came different than Scorpius had planned. Totally different: To his huge surprise Draco had been understanding, open and loving and he did find the right words. But it was much easier to hate his father than to truly open up to him and be vulnerable, broken and still so hurt about his mother’s loss. So, nothing changed for years. Scorpius still hated him, and Draco still tried to be the father his son needed. But when Scorpius sent the letter about Albus Potter months ago, he got an unexpected respond from his father:

_// Stop using people. You’ll end up hurting yourself.//_ Scorpius thought he was so damn smart, but in the end his father had been right from the beginning.

“Scorpius, is that from Albus?” Draco turned around, wondering why he didn’t receive any answer from his son. For a heartbeat he froze. The last time he saw his son crying, was at Astoria’s funeral years ago. He went over alarmed and kneed down beside him, unsure what to. He placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. Scorpius didn’t know how he got there, but suddenly he was in his father’s arms, crying and he knew he needed a much better excuse than:

“You were right, dad. I love Albus. But I did some terrible things and now I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…” But that was exactly what he said in between the sobs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Holidays at the Burrow were always busy. Molly was in the kitchen baking cookies with Albus’ younger cousins, Rose and Lily practised Quidditch manoeuvres outside in the snow. His parents were wrapped up in a conversation with his uncles and aunts. They were drinking, laughing and discussing. Teddy made out with Victoire in the corner of the Living Room. Just the usual Christmas madness.

For Albus it sometimes was too much to take. He grabbed a huge cup of punch and went up to the room, that was his own for the time they stayed at their grandparent’s. The moment he locked the door, he exhaled and let himself fall on his bed and closed his eyes. _‘Did Scorpius receive his present?’_ His owl was back since breakfast, but he didn’t receive any answer. _‘Shouldn’t he have sent him anything at all? It was too late anyway.’_

“Alohomora!” Suddenly someone entered without knocking. “Can’t you at least knock?” Albus asked sleepy and upset.

James looked at him with the same look he gave him since their arrival at the station: Distrust. “He’s using you.”

“Are you starting with that again?” Albus groaned. “Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“I’m your older brother. You need to hear me out.”

“Merlin! Shut up. He isn’t writing anyway. No need to freak out.”

Now James held up a letter. He was dead serious. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Albus jumped off his bed. “Give me the letter!” He figured pretty quickly it must be from Scorpius. He tried to get it, but James was taller and stronger and held him down. “First, we talk.”

“I already apologized for telling him about your affairs. Drop it. But you aren’t quiet innocent. You spied on me!”

“I didn’t spy on you, I spied on _Malfoy_. You were just getting out of his compartment. And you still didn’t tell me why.”

“I told you we were finishing a potion essay.”

“Slughorn never gives homework over Holidays!”

“It was extra work.”

“Oh, of courses, because Albus Severus Potter always volunteers for extra work – especially over Holidays.” James rolled his eyes.

“It’s none of your fucking business and now give me my letter!” Albus screamed and pushed his brother against the wall.

“What has gotten into you?” James complained. “Albus, I only want to talk.”

“Then give me my letter first!”

“The point is you haven’t even told Lil or mom you are apparently friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Though you told me on his first day, you are friends, next morning you denied it. Then you prefer spending the whole train ride home with him. And suddenly he blackmails me with secrets only you know. Don’t you see what I’m driving at?”

Albus mouth went dry. _‘There was still time to save the situation. James thought they were friends. Only friends. He had hoped if he admitted to a smaller crime, he won’t ask further.’_

“Whatever he tells you, he’s lying. He’s a bad person and still no one knows why he was expelled from Durmstrang. Albus, he’s dangerous. He’s like Delphi. Face it: you are fascinated by such people. Don’t you see the parallels? Powerful, charismatic, extroverted, rebellious …Back then you thought you were friends, too. True friends. You trusted Delphi and she manipulated you.”

Tears shot in Albus eyes and his rational thinking were replaced by anger. “You don’t know him! He’s nothing like Delphi and he’s nothing like you think!”

“Oh, but YOU know him?” James frowned.

Albus swallowed. “Ya… we…we’re friends.”

“But why aren’t you telling anyone? Did he tell you to keep quiet about it?” James asked.

“No! Isn’t that obvious?? He’s a Malfoy. Of course, I’m not telling anyone. You and everyone of that family judge him on purpose.”

“I am judging him because of his actions; not because of his name. He blackmails people, threatens and manipulate them and worse: he only thinks about _his own advantage_.”

_‘James had valid points. But there was another side of Scorpius.’_ Albus was convinced he was getting tiered of keeping up the mask he was wearing. He said nothing for a while. “You won’t understand.” He said quiet.

“For Dumbledore’s sake, then explain it to me!” He sounded desperate. “I’m here and I’m listening.”

Albus looked down and still didn’t face him. “Give me the letter.”

James shook his head. “I gave you a chance, Al. I can’t watch you ending up getting hurt again. And if you hate me for that, it’s a price I’ll pay.”

“You sound like dad!”

Without commenting, James opened the letter. Albus was about to hit his older brother to get it back.

“Stay where you are, or I’m gonna tell mom you’re not acting rational and then she’ll read it.” He said warning.

Albus froze. “Don’t do that. Please. James!” Albus begged.

Though Albus had no idea what was written in the letter, he had a strange feeling in his gut that it would end bad. It was too late. James read line for line. All colour drained from his face. Then he went over to the bed and sat down, inhaling deeply and handing the letter to his brother without neither looking at him nor saying one word. Albus hands were shaking as he took it.

_// Albus, unexpecting, you did make Christmas better. Thank you. And thank you for your present. I admit I do feel bad about not getting you anything for Christmas, but I will make up for it and I know, blow jobs are no proper apology… though I can tell you were quiet ok with that kind of apology in the compartment. //_

At that point, Albus wanted to melt into the floor. But it was too late to make it right again, so he continued reading.

_// Anyway, here’s my offer: I’ll take you out on a date. A real one. No games. I promise. Maybe it’s time to overthink my old principles._   
_I miss you. S. x //_

Albus closed his eyes. If he had read that letter alone, he would probably jump up and down on his bed right now. That was so much better than any expectation. But there was James – on his bed – gone into freeze mode. Of course, Albus had pictured his coming out uncountable times: When it would happen, what would happen, what he was going to say. But that situation wasn’t part of any version. He kept quiet, bit his lip til it bled. He looked down.

“So, it’s true?” Now James did look at him.

Albus just nodded, knowing quiet well now was the time to speak. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t think of anything. His mind went blanc and words stuck in his throat. Tears were running down his cheeks already.

James sighed. “Al…” and got up. He pulled him into a hug. Albus let him. “I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have read it. I was convinced it was the right thing to do.”

Albus was aware James pretty sure knew before. Lately, Lily quiet often made allusions to his unsaid sexuality. She was clever and empathic enough to decode Albus’ uncertainty in certain situations. And she sure spoke with James about because, now he did seem to have collected his thoughts:

“Al, you do know I love, don’t you?! We all do. I really just want you to be happy and it doesn’t matter to me with whom you find happiness...” He paused. It was a dramatic pause. “…even if it’s a Malfoy.” He chuckled. “I hope you can forgive me for being overprotective sometimes… I can’t promise to stop in the future. I want you to be treated well. You deserve to be loved, Albus and Malfo…ehh I mean Scorpius can be glad.”

Albus couldn’t believe what James just said, but in that very moment he realized, how much he needed to hear those words. It was a weight that had been getting heavier over the years. And James lifted it. Albus pressed his face against his brother’s chest and hugged him so tight that it hurt.


End file.
